Life Out Of Order
by SassyAni
Summary: Some mistakes screw up your life. Others are just the beginning. Rogan. PDLD. Trory. AU. Be nice...its my first ever
1. Sex and All the Joys It Brings

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine! (Other than the characters that are of my own imagination)

A/N: Hey to all the readers! I've been reading a lot of FanFictions, mostly Gilmore Girls but other stuff too and I have finally decided to try my hand at it.. I do love writing, and I'm pretty good at it, but I've never done this before and I want to know if it's a wasted effort. I welcome criticism, but don't be too mean!

Life Out Of Order

"Finn! Get a move on!" Colin yelled. By far the most punctual, he knew they had a schedule to keep. Most people thought he had a stick up his ass, but it was only compared to his loose and wild friends.

"Colin, Mate! Don't be cruel…the sun is up! Finny and the sun don't get along! Wake me up at 10:00, we'll go to the pub!"

"Finn!" Logan called to his horny friend, knowing exactly what he needed for motivation, "Do I have to remind you that it is freshman orientation? Lots, and lots of hot newbies confused and lost, waiting for an experienced Yale man to rescue them!"

"And they all have their daddies with them…" Finn dead-panned, then he perked up, "But I'm sure they'll all be interested in going to the Pub, familiarizing themselves with local culture!"

"Come on man….lets just go." 

"Fine. But I'm going to need something to keep me awake," Finn paused for minute thinking, "Coffee, I need coffee, mates."

Logan paused while doing his hair, smothering it in products to achieve the perfect messiness for his pure blond locks, "Coffee? Not more alcohol?"

"I thing I need to be a little sober for this mates. These little girls, need to be attracted before I can get them good and drunk, and then we can do unspeakable things to them"

"You know, Finn you are never going to change, are you?"

"Never Colin! All children except one grow up! I am that child! I shall spend my life partying with a different girl every night, and NEVER shall I marry!

"Finn. You're my best friend, but it disturbs me that you can so easily quote from Peter Pan."

"Logan, it disturbs me more that you know he was quoting from Peter Pan," Colin said, hardly suppressing his laughter from the antics of his two friends, "Is there anything either of you would like to tell me?

"Shut up mate, lets just go."

-----------

They glanced in the mirror for a second. They were dressed casually, but still reeked of money. Colin was wearing a orange and white striped polo with jeans. Finn wore a green polo, but looked rumpled. His hair stuck out every which way, and there were small bruises under his eyes, from too many alcohol filled sleepless nights. But his custom made, pre ripped jeans showed off his muscular legs just the way he wanted, any girl could get hooked.

Logan, he looked perfect. His low riding, dark wash jeans fit him perfectly. They weren't too loose, and they didn't look like they were about to fall off, but the perfectly matched brown leather belt didn't look out of place. He had on a dark blue V-neck sweater and wore a brown leather jacket over it. He appeared more dressed up than his two closest friends, but that was always his style. "Well, lets go find our conquests for the evening."

----------

"Baby, mommy needs coffee, okay?" Rory was tired, but happy. She was finally here, at Yale. No one thought she could do it, but she had. She was a single mom, with a two year old. She had had a baby without missing a single day of her Sophomore year in high school. She beat out Paris for Valedictorian, and still managed to be a great mom.

After everything that happened to her own mom, everyone expected Rory to drop out of Chilton and be forced to go to night school. But Rory was determined. She loved her baby girl, and didn't regret having her for a second, but she wanted a career.

Besides, everything had been different for her than for her mom. When she told Lorelei, her mom didn't yell, or scream, demand an abortion, or take away her coffee. She had immediately sat Rory down and they talked about the options.

And her whole family, everything had changed between them. Where Chris failed as a father, he excelled as a grandfather. Despite having his own new-born daughter to worry about, and his wife running away to Paris, he was there for Rory. He took her to school, to doctor's appointments, and he babysat whenever he could. 

Chris even went to his parents. He told them that they had lost their chance to be loving grandparents to Rory, but Rory was having their great-grandchild, and however bad the timing, the baby was still a blessing. Chris had finally stood up to his father. When Lorelei was pregnant with Rory, he had been a pawn, done everything he was told to do, but now he was an adult taking care of his family. 

Straub was impressed. Yes, he hated Lorelei for ruining everything his son could have had, and he resented her child, but his older granddaughter was still family. And this new child, would very likely be the heir to the Hayden law firm. Christopher had made it clear that he had no intention of having anymore children, and although he obviously loved GiGi, Rory was his firstborn. 

So, he and Francine held a dinner, inviting Christopher and GiGi, Lorelei and Rory, and Emily and Richard. Straub told them that his will had been updated and Rory was the official heir. 

There had been many troubles in the beginning. Lorelei didn't trust them, and she didn't want Rory to let them be involved in the baby's life. But as time went on, the families got closer, and they were perfectly at home with one another. Rory had been very surprised when Francine had invited her over to show her the clandestine remodel that had been going on in the Hayden Mansion. There was a beautiful, spacious room, that had been decorated so Rory would feel comfortable whenever she visited. And there was a slightly smaller, adjoining room, that would be the baby's nursery when it was born. 

Emily and Richard were likewise involved in Rory's life. Richard had called in as many favors as he could in Chilton to assure that Rory would continue to attend during her pregnancy. They could not protect her from the snide remarks from her peers, but luckily, people hardly noticed her and no one realized she was pregnant until June of the Sophomore year, Rory had already been six months pregnant. 

Emily and Francine had made it clear to all the ladies in the DAR that they were very proud that Rory would be continuing in her dream of becoming a reporter, and she would not be taking any time off from her education. 

The gossip had been ridiculous, but everything had progressed almost normally. Finally, Rory had given birth to her beautiful daughter on August 4th. She had come almost a month and a half earlier than expected, but had luckily been perfectly healthy.

Rory smiled at all the memories, yes, her life was a little out of order, but it was her own.

-------------

"Well, mates," Finn said when they finally managed to emerge from their dorm into the center of the sprawling Yale campus, "Now that we're out and about with the bloody bright sun, we might as well find ourselves some pretty birds. A blond bimbo for you Logan, an air-head shiela who comes here with daddy's money to find herself a nice rich husband, a girl that will distract from Steph's blinding beauty for Colin, and a petite redhead for my sexy self."

" I don't like Steph," Colin defended hopelessly, everyone knew the two were in love and perfect for each other, except for them, "Steph is my friend, same as you guys."

"Colin please, you two have been in love with each other since 10th grade." Logan said, it was a little annoying to see how stupid two of his best friends were, preventing their shared happiness.

"Wait—do you really think that Steph loves me?" Colin said hopefully, then he straightened his expression, "No, it doesn't matter, lets just find some girls."

Finn was about to agree when he saw a familiar head. Looking down, his suspicions were confirmed, seeing his favorite little girl in the world. "Well men, I'll be seeing you later!


	2. Responsible Irresponsibility

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

A/N: My beautiful reviewers: I do have an ending, but you will have to find out who Rory will end up with. In regards to Rory's daughter: all will be revealed. Thank you all…and more people R&R!

Life Out Of Order

"Love!" Finn was happy, excited, but suddenly very nervous, "And mini-love!"

"Finny!" The little girl spotted her favorite man in the world, detached her hand from her mother's and ran into his waiting arms.

"Hello, how is my Laffy-Taffy?" Finn questioned after she was securely in his arms and had been hugged and kissed on the forehead.

"I'm happy! Grampy Strauby got me a caw!"

"A car sweat heart! Hello Finn, and here I thought you had dropped off the face of the earth," Rory said, approaching him. Under her gaze, Finn felt like all his secrets were laid out bare, that she knew everything. Coming closer, she noticed the bruises beneath his eyes, and reached out to touch them. "Finn, honey what's going on with you? All the drinking, that's not the Finn I know and love."

"Rory, Love, please don't." He begged. God, why did all his thoughts fly out the window the minute he felt her gentle touch? And love, she said love. But no, he knew that she loved him like a brother, he was her best friend. That's how it has always been. He values their friendship, and he loves her too much to ruin everything. "Rory, I'm sorry, I'll stop. I know you don't like me to be around her when I'm like that." Referring to the two year old, currently occupied with pulling at his hair and ears.

"But why do you have to? Finn, I know you. Why do you have to do this to yourself, you are so much better than everything you put yourself through. You're smart, you have a future, and I don't know if I can let you be in my daughter's life if you're drunk all the time. And me. Finn I love you. You've always been here for me, and I'm afraid you'll screw yourself up so bad, I'll lose you."

Again with love. Little does Rory know how Finn feels about her. And him? He's totally oblivious. The way she stares as him when he's holding the baby, as if by sheer force of will, she can make her daughter his. But, nothing will ever change, they will always just be friends 

---------

"Well, since Finn has so unceremoniously left us, Colin it is time for me to take leave of you. Close your mouth, and don't drool, Steph is coming this way."

"I do not like her—leave it alone!"

"Don't like who?" Steph questioned, instantly attentive for the latest Yale gossip. Yes, Steph was a gossip queen, a shopaholic, and she could come off more than a little bit shallow, but she really was an amazing person. As sweet and energetic as she was beautiful, it was no wonder that Colin was so passionately in love with her.

"Well you see Steph…" Logan began slowly, baiting Logan. They were best friends, but they still made fun of each other ridiculously.

"Steph, the guy's a dumb ass. Logan go find yourself a nice bimbo, I'll see you later. Maybe at the pub tonight—sound good? Steph, you busy, want to go for brunch?"

"Colin, that'd be so much fun, but I have a kind of lunch date with this guy and I have to go get ready, because this guy is so unbelievably hot, and I need to look as good as he does."

"Oh, so you have a date."

"Colin, man, she just said that. Steph, that's great. I hope we get to meet him, will you bring him to the pub with us?"

"Yeah, I think I will."

"Yeah can't wait to meet him." Colin echoed, all the joy sucked right out of his voice.

"Oh, well. By boys! BTWs, when is the next LDB event?"

"Steph," Logan hissed. He was usually laid back, but the LDB was a whole different issue. Logan was a founding legacy member, it was his duty to protect the LDB in every way possible. Steph's energy was great, but she could single-handedly uncover Yale's most exclusive, elitist, enticing, secret-society.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just gonna go!"

"Bye," Colin called faintly, but she was already gone.

"Man, you're pathetic. We are playboys, you need to either make a move or move on!"

"Logan, she is WAY out of my league." Colin was secure about everything—except his feeling for Stephanie.

"We are the masters of Yale. The princes of Hartford society. Gods in the bedroom. No one is out of our league."

"And you set your standards so high." Colin remarked sarcastically. Yes, Logan's girls were always leggy, blond, beautiful, with great boobs, but their conversational skills were completely lacking. 

---------

"Love, come out with us tonight." Finn said suddenly.

"What? Finn, no. You know I don't drink. And I really don't want to hang out with your friends, I know they'll judge me right off the bat, and its not like I can take a baby into the bar."

"Kitten, you deserve a little fun. I'm sure if you call Christopher up, he'd be more than happy to bring GiGi up so they can spend some time together. And if he's busy, call Lorelei, you know how much she wants you to have a social life. Besides, my friends aren't that bad, you might actually like them. And they will not judge you. You don't even have to tell them about Taffy if you don't want to."

"Fine, Finn. I'll go. But I'm really not sure about this,"

"You'll love it, Rory." _Just like I love you_, he added silently.

--------

"Mates, I'm warning you now because by the time we're at the pub, you'll be completely ignoring me about this."

"What is it Finn," Logan asked. He came out of his room, still only wearing a pair of nice, dark wash jeans. They showed off his black boxers, that innumerable girls yearned to pull off his delectable body.

"I invited my best friend to come out with us tonight. She's very shy, but she's something special and I want you to be nice to her. Don't hit on her, and don't bother her too much about things she doesn't want to talk about."

"What," Colin asked, emerging from his room, "what is up with this girl?"

"You'll see—"

-------

_Meanwhile _

"Hey, mom?"

"This is the Gilmore whore house, Candy speaking. If you want a girl who screams, press one, a girl who moans press two or a girl who slaps your ass and calls you a bad little boy, press three. Please press now," Lorelei replied cheerfully, in a high pitched, bubble-gum-chewing, ditzy, voice. 

"What do I press if I want to speak with my only marginally rational mother because I need advice."

"Stay on the line please, hold on I'm calling her," Lorelei continued in the same voice, "Hey hun! Sorry things were getting a little crazy in bedroom two. Apparently, Charleze, who is supposed to scream, was moaning and her customer was complaining, and he demanded another girl, and I had to explain to him that threesomes cost extra."

"Oh, that makes perfect sense. Wait—isn't bedroom two mine?"

"Oh, yeah. Well daughter-of-mine, for what do I owe the pleasure of your long awaited, many times rescheduled never coming call?"

"The very fact that we're talking right now means that it wasn't actually never coming. Just long anticipated. Besides good things come to those who wait and those who wait get coffee."

"Ror, hun I love you, but how did that even begin to make sense?"

"Mommy, I need help I'm confused. I was getting coffee today, and Finn came over. And mom, I don't know what's wrong with him, he looks like he's been drinking like crazy and he hasn't slept in weeks. I'm worried. And he invites me to go out with his friends tonight. And I don't want them to say anything bad about my baby. I made bad choices and I'm living with them, and she's the best thing Jess could ever give me when he left like that. And I already called dad, and he said he'll bring GiGi over and they can spend some quality time together. But I'm nervous, and I have no idea what to do or what to wear."

"Oh, hun. I'm so happy that you are finally going out. Next time I see him, I have to thank Sexy Aussie. And the clothes question is easy. You're just going to a pub, so you don't have to look too fancy, right? So wear that brown skirt that flairs out and goes down mid thigh, the one I bought you last night. And the knee high brown boots with the 3-inch heel, and the furry off-whitish stuff. And then that sexy blue shirt and a push up bra. You'll look so hot. Maybe you'll meet someone. Maybe Finn will finally make a move."

"Mom, you know Finn and I are just friends."

"Rory," Lorelei started, "you guys are really starting to get annoying. You are both so blind. You are passionately in love. So I think you guys should just get over it and get married and have pretty accented babies. Besides, Finn already loves her, he calls her Laffy Taffy for goodness sakes."

"Mom can we not talk about this."

"Fine, I love you sweets."

"Bye, I love you mommy."

----------

"Hello? Lorelei?"

"_Excuse me my sexy Aussie is that how you refer to me?"_

"Sorry, sorry," Finn blushed slightly. He knew his best mates would never let him live this down, but he was talking to Lorelei, "Queen of Caffeine, Mistress of Movie-Nights, Sugar Seductress, Lady of Leisure, Goddess of Goodies, hello love! Lore, darling, its been too long!"

"_Ooh, I like it you've come up with new material. When can you come to the Crap Shack for a traditional GG Movie-Night?"_

"Luv, I don't really know. I'm at college I'm sure you're aware."

"_Yes, Finn. Do me a favor and step outside so your lovely roommates won't hear what I have to say. We need to talk about some things—you know. Are you outside yet?"_

Finn motioned to his slightly dumbfounded friends and left their common room, going back into his messy bedroom. It was a pretty big room, and even though it was messy, it also felt like home. Finn filled the room with pictures of his sisters and his favorite places in Australia.

"Alright love, what is it?"

"_Finn, thank you for taking Rory out tonight. She really, really needs it. But take care of her. She is way to innocent for her own good, and I don't want her to get hurt by those society boys that you are friends with. If all boys were like you, I would never have left, but they aren't. And no offense, but will you be making a move on my lovely daughter any time soon, or should I do it for you?"_

"Love, you've got it all wrong. I will take care of Rory, and I love her like crazy, but she's my sister."

"_Alright, whatever you say. But I hope neither of you will regret this in the future."_


	3. Pick Your Poison

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

A/N: To all the amazingly fantabulous people who have done me the honor of voting: I LOVE YOU! You have all been so encouraging, and I assure you that I will do my best not to let you down. I won't tell you if this will end as a Rogan or a PDLD, but I want you to keep on reading. Don't hesitate to criticize anything because I know that there are going to be things wrong with this story, its only my first try…

Life Out Of Order 

"So, Finn where is this special girl you promised would come. You've been so tight-lipped about her, I'm beginning to wonder if she is real." Logan was a little skeptical, all girls were the same. Shallow gold diggers that didn't care about anything but a family name and joining the DAR.

"Mate, don't be so cynical. This isn't your typical bird. She's sweet, and funny, and nice—" Finn suddenly stopped. Rory had walked into the bar hesitantly, and was standing by the door, frantically looking for Finn. She took his breath away. The ensemble Lorelei had picked out for her was more daring than Rory's usual style, but it fit her curves in the perfect way. Her delicate 5'7 frame was frail, but there was something determined about her, that made it seem like she was not as easily broken as appeared at first glance.

"Is that her?" Colin was looking at her, and he had to admit she looked nice. The outfit was more conservative than most of the girls that came to the pub, but her semi-short skirt showed off a great pair of legs.

"Yeah, mate that's her." Rory suddenly spotted them and walked over. She was excited to see Finn, and she had to admit he looked sexy. Glancing at his other friends, she felt attracted to the blond with the soft caramel eyes. Sure he looked like he though he owned the world, but there was something so wonderful, so expressive about his eyes.

"Hey Finny!" Rory exclaimed, "See. I came."

"Yeah kitten you came," a still dazed Finn responded. Then he snapped out of his trance, "Love, these are my best mates Logan and Colin. Mates, this is charming lady is Rory. Mates, another round? Love, a chocolate martini, or are you feeling like an espresso?"

"Finnegan Eugene Jarren Morgan, do you know me or have you been pretending these past ten years?"

"Sorry, love. Mates get yourself acquainted, play nice," Finn added, looking at Colin pointedly. Logan was the more sarcastic of the group, but Colin could be extremely obnoxious and condescending when he wanted to be.

Then, Finn walked away.

"So, Rory, we haven't seen you around campus. Where do you live?" Logan started. He didn't believe that this girl was smart, she probably got in with daddy's money. Maybe she was after Finn.

"Actually, Logan. I don't live on campus. I have an apartment, its just five minutes from campus, its really convenient, I love it."

"That's cool. I actually think I know where you're living. I'm thinking that I might want to live off campus next year."

"Yeah, Finn was telling me he might move into the same building," Rory smiled very wide, "It would be great to have him so nearby. I missed him like crazy when you guys went off sailing in Fiji for that year," Rory got serious, "You three are so irresponsible. Sinking that yacht, what were you thinking. And I know you all blame Finn for getting so drunk, but I blame that on you as well. Because he was never like this when we were younger. He used to be responsible, serious, now I don't know if I can even trust him with—" Rory stopped, realizing that she had been about to tell them about her daughter.

Good thing was Finn suddenly came over with drinks for them all. He saved Rory from having to answer.

"Well loves now that you've gotten acquainted, its more than time for us to get good and drunk." Finn announced boisterously. He had his friends, and the love of his life, all around him. Life couldn't get better—at least not while he was sober.

"Finn…" Rory said warningly.

""Fine, Fine. Just a bit more though. I promise I'll be completely sober by eleven thirty tomorrow."

"Oh good, so you are going to be over? Please be by, by eleven fifteen though because my class is at eleven thirty until one thirty."

"Excuse me—" Colin interrupted, he didn't like being left out of the loop. "What are you guys talking about. Finn, why would you need to stay sober, and why would you need to guard her apartment, ever heard of a lock?"

"Well men—" Finn said, determined to change the subject before Rory got too uncomfortable and ran away, "You have yet to hear about the naked phase I went through after we finished school. Before we went off to Fiji," Finn noticed Rory glaring at him and grinned, "Down love, you've already given me quite a talking to, and by the looks on their faces, to them too. So. Me and Ror here spent the entire summer together, just hanging out, having traditional movie nights and eating more junk food than an army would need, but not enough for this girl here and her divine mother."

"Dirty." Rory inserted. 

Logan and Colin looked at her strangely. Who was this girl? She seemed so serious but at the same time she was quite ridiculous. 

"Love, in regards to your mum, every one of my thoughts involves ravishing her."

"Finn, you are so dirty. I know why my mother loves you, but for me, it is quite a mystery."

"Love, you adore me because I am the god—" he stopped, realizing what he had been about to say and changed his mind. Logan and Colin could tell he was hiding something but for once in their instantly gratified lives, they decided not to press.

"I am Adonis. You worship my for my hot body and sexy Australian accent." Finn finished.

"Again. Those are reasons for my mom to love you, not me." Unexpectedly, Rory's phone rang. Glancing at the caller-id she flipped the phone open, "Finn and Rory's House of Pleasure. We do what you want when you want it, how you want it, and we don't hesitate to be vocal. How may we be of service?"

Logan and Colin stared at Rory incredulously while Finn just laughed, he was very close to hysterical. 

"_Dirty_." Lorelei screeched.

"Okay mom, what's up?"

-

""Yeah, we're at the pub with his friends."

-

"Like Brad Pitt without the old and ugly and Jason Mraz without the guitar plus the anal retentive.

-

"Dirty."

-

"No. Total count of one sexy Australian accent."

Rory paused. Then she pulled the phone away from her ear for a moment to talk to Finn. "Finny darling, mom still thinks you're the sexiest man ever so go ahead to Stars Hollow so you two can run off together. The only condition is you may have to beat up Luke. And take over the diner because you know how we get without the gods' nectar for more than just a few hours."

"Gah. Love your mom is lovely but Luke is bigger than me and he may hurt my pretty face."

"That's what I thought," Rory giggled, returning to her phone, "Kay, I'm back."

-

"With Christopher."

-

"Yeah, at the apartment."

-

"This weekend I still need to get settled and unpack everything the grandmas have been throwing at me, so how bout next week?"

-

"That would be great, but I'm not sure how much fun you'll have."

-

"Four."

-

"I know, its way to big. But its not like it's my money, so."

-

""You are SOO getting old. We should get you a walker. And a shirt that says SEXY GRANDMA."

-

"I know mom, right to work."

-

"Bye mom, I'll see you later," putting down the phone, Rory addressed the dumb-struck boys, "I'm sorry about that. My mom is more eccentric than most people can handle. And I love her to death—she's my best friend. But I know some people can't understand her."

"Your mom does sound a little odd, from your one sided conversation that is," Colin conceded. He was beginning to wonder about this girl. She didn't act like she was from society, but knowing where she lived, and the way she talked made him think otherwise, "So Rory, where did you go to high school?"

"Well I went to freshman year at Stars Hollow High. That's this little town which is basically just an out-patient center for an asylum. And then in the beginning of Sophomore year, I transferred to Chilton, and finished off there."

"Don't be modest love. Rory here was the valedictorian. And not only did she get accepted here, but also to Princeton and Harvard. You should have seen the pro/con lists. They were miles long. I made the Yale list." Finn added with an air of importance.

"Yeah, maybe as a con. I'm sure if the lovely lady had met us earlier I would have made the pro side." Logan was too haughty, certain that Rory would fall head over heels in love with him.

Logan looked at the girl. Yes, she was definitely unique. Her alabaster skin was flawless, what little of it he could see. She was more conservative, and even though he originally figured her to be a gold-digger, she was obviously very intelligent. 

"Too bad I didn't know you in high school," Rory quipped, "You would have definitely made my con list. Under the category of spoiled society kids who think you have the right to look down on other people because they don't have a Black American Express card. Finn, I'll see you tomorrow morning, call me." Rory lstood in a huff.

"Love?"

"No, Finn. I'll be fine, I'll even take a cab. Just don't get too drunk, otherwise don't bother just to come." Rory downed the rest of her drink, dropped a twenty on the table stomped out of the bar.

Finn glared at his friends for a minute before chugging his drink.


	4. When Push Comes To Shove

Disclaimer: I own nothing (but for the characters of my own imagination)

Disclaimer: I own nothing (but for the characters of my own imagination)

A/N: Thank you once again to all the wonderful people that have been reading and critiquing my attempt at a story up until this point. I have been updating this story pretty often, and I have to admit, I don't know how long I can continue at this rate. My major problem right now is that have to write I twelve page Bioethics paper on organ transplantation and xenotransplantation. It is going to take me forever to research everything, so I don't know how much time I'm going to have in the future.

I realize that this A/N has been long and rambling, but I wanted to give you all an explanation as to why I won't be updating as often as I have been. Enjoy this newest installment!

P.S. A/N: You guys should really keep some things in mind: Logan and Colin don't know that Rory had a daughter. They (and you) don't know her daughter's name. Logan and Colin don't know that Rory is a Gilmore and a Hayden. Rory is close with the Haydens and the Gilmores. Gigi is just a few months younger than Rory's daughter, so the girls are really close. Chris is finally a good dad and grandfather. Finn and Rory have been best friends for a really long time.

DURING THIS CHAPTER, MANY QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED!!

P.P.S A/N: I am changing Rory's daughter's birthday from August 4th to July 26th. Bare with me please!!

Life Out Of Order

Fin was mad. His stupid friends had gotten to Rory. He knew that it was inevitable that they would find out the truth about her, but that was in the very distant future. Right now Rory was upset and his friends were poised to start questioning him about her and their relationship. Finn didn't feel like dealing with the two bastards that obviously would need their feet surgically removed from their mouths.

He dropped some money onto the table and stomped out of the bar. Finn considered just going back to his dorm room, but didn't feel like being alone. He wasn't about to find himself a girl, no way he could deal with the incessant chattering and his mounting headache. Finn knew where he wanted to go, but he wasn't sure if Rory would be willing to talk to him right now.

Flipping out his phone before he could convince himself against it, Finn sent a quick text.

_Ror, I'm sorry about what happened. Do you mind if I come over to apologize?_

_Finnykins_

_Finn…I know your upset. Come on over and we can have a movie night, or reminisce about love lost._

Finn grinned. He was back in Rory's good graces.

"Come in Finn. If you want, you can go give her a kiss goodnight, but I already put her to bed."

"Thanks love." Returning to the living room, Finn settled on the couch with Rory. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. It was a comfortable position, and neither of them felt the urge to move. Anyone who looked at them might have assumed that they were young parents, enjoying time together after tucking their baby in, but that was only a fantasy for them both. "So. Shall we have a movie night?"

"Well, I thought in celebration in your lovely friends, we would have a mob movie marathon. And because mob movies are never complete without Robert DeNiro, we should just have a marathon of him." Rory responded gleefully. She loved coming up with fun movie themes and this one reminded her of a very specific morning just over two years ago.

"Do you remember the last time we had a Robert DeNiro marathon?" Finn questioned. He was remembering the very same morning. He had been terrified, but it still was one of the best days of his life.

"How could I forget?" Rory said. She was surprised that he even had to ask.

They were both lost in the memory.

"_Love, as this is a very special morning."_

"_And why is this a special morning Finn?" An exhausted Rory asked. It was the middle of the summer. She was hot and she was sweating in a very unattractive manner. She was seven and a half months pregnant and she had woken up with a terrible stomach ache. She had barely managed to get herself onto the couch from her recently replaced from a single queen sized bed. "Finn, if you do not realize, I am fat and I am miserable. I haven't had a single bit of coffee in almost seven months. It is the middle of an extremely abnormally hot summer and for some reason I can't pop this baby out already because she need to stay in the oven until—"_

"_September 2__nd__," Finn responded to her. He was starting to get tired of all her complaining, but it was understandable, "Love, except for the popping of the baby out, I have a solution to most of your problems."_

"_You do?" Rory immediately perked up, she looked around but Finn was still in kitchen._

_He came in, carrying a tray that was laden with food. Rory looked at everything as he placed it all on the table in front of her. Pausing for a moment as he unloaded the tray, Finn took Rory's swollen feet and put them on the table, careful not to let her knock everything over, "Love, you should keep your feet up, the doctor said." Not waiting for a response, Finn returned to the kitchen to get everything else that was needed._

"_Finn, none of this is healthy!" Rory exclaimed. She was overjoyed at the sight of the chocolate chip pancakes, waffles covered in syrup, omelets with sausage and piles of French toast. "And its from Luke's!" Rory continued excitedly. She really wasn't in any condition to walk any kind of distance, she was basically on complete bed rest. Even the short walk to Luke's was too stressful for her to handle anymore. The most she did now was waddle around the house, and the trek upstairs was becoming increasingly difficult._

_Her mom and Luke were away on their honeymoon. They had been planning their wedding when Rory found out she was pregnant. Lorelei and Luke had put their plans at a standstill because they were both most concerned with taking care of Rory. But after a lot of urging and arguing, Rory had convinced them that the baby would at least be around some people that were married. So they had hurriedly put together the wedding and wed on July 14__th__. They had been concerned about leaving Rory all alone while they went on their honeymoon so late in her pregnancy, but they were soon convinced it would be alright._

_Hearing their plans, Taylor had called a town meeting and everyone had offered to drop in Rory during the day. Finn, who was a favorite in the town had chivalrously volunteered to stay with Rory the three weeks Luke and Lorelei would be gone. Rory was immediately thrilled. Having her best friend with her would be amazing, and she really needed to talk to him. _

_So Lorelei and Luke had left to enjoy three relaxing, pregnancy-mood swings free weeks. The past twelve days had wreaked havoc on Rory's body. She had been big when they left, but she had gained nine pounds since then. If she continued to grow at this rate, Rory was pretty she would weigh three hundred pounds by the time she gave birth._

_Rory was startled out of her reverie by Finn and a very familiar smell. "Finn, is that caffeinated coffee I smell? Don't lie to me, I'm pregnant."_

_Finn smiled at her indulgently_, G-d he loved this girl, she was his everything_. "Yes love. I know how miserable you've been these past few days, gaining all this weight, so I thought, just this once." Motioning to the four giant cups of coffee he knew Rory so desperately desired. _

"_Oh, Finn, thank you! I love you so much for this_!" And for everything else,_ Rory though silently._

_Finn sat down next to Rory and wrapped his arms around her. He watched with interest, and joy as Rory greedily swallowed the coffee. He was glad that his simple gestures could relax her so much and make her just a little bit less miserable. "Love, I was thinking we should have a movie day—a Robert DeNiro day."_

"_Ooh…Can we watch the third Godfather? The scene where Sophia dies is the best of all time in movie history. I mean absolutely wonderful. And you do understand that we have to watch it at least ten times. And then, I want you to act it out for me, because I can't," motioning to her pregnant belly, "And then we can watch every other movie that features Robert DeNiro, the mockable and the amazing."_

"_Yes, love. I even got us A Bronx Tale."_

"_You are a god, Finn an absolute god. And wipe that smirk off your face, I know it sounded dirty, but there was no sexual innuendo intended."_

_They settled in to watch the movies. They made it through the first and second godfathers in almost complete silence. Rory commented on the acting, the directing, and the plot, but only occasionally, all the while munching on all the junk Finn had laid out for them. _

_Without even realizing he was doing it, Finn had been rubbing Rory's very pregnant belly. He knew it was soothing, especially with the baby being so active recently, and he didn't even stop to think._

_They began the third godfather, and Rory all of a sudden said, "Why are you so good to me, Finn?"_

"_Ror, you know how important you are to me. You are my best friend. I want to take care of you. That's what we've always done for each other."_

"_Finn, you are going so above and beyond the call of friendship. Tristan is my friend and he isn't wasting away his summer spending time with stupid pregnant me."_

"_Kitten, you are not stupid. You were naïve, and if I ever get my hands on Jess I swear he will never get another girl pregnant again. And I've known you longer than Tristan, and I know for a fact you love me better. Ror, you're like my sister," His words broke Rory's heart, "I need to take care of you because I wasn't there to protect you from that jerk."_

"_Finn, thank you, so much, for everything. I have a question for you, and I don't want you to feel pressured or like this will make things weird between us or change things because I don't want things to get awkward between us. Its just I really want you to hear me out and not try to shut me up because this is important to me, and I will totally understand if you don't want to agree with what I'm saying because I get that I'm totally springing this on you and I just want you to feel comfortable around me and everything—"_

"_Love, please breathe. Just ask or tell me whatever it is you want, and don't continue with the trademark Gilmore ramble."_

"_Okay. So I was kind of wondering, that if you might want tobethebaby'sgodfatherwhenshe'sborn." Rory said in a rush. Part of her was hoping that he hadn't understood, and they could just abandon the subject._

"_Kitten, do you want me to be her godfather?" Rory only nodded. "Rory, I would feel honored to be your daughter's godfather. And I really want to be close with her. And I know that its going to be hard because I'm going to Fiji, but I promise, I'll stay close, I'll figure something out. I'll be Uncle Finny won't I?"_

_Rory couldn't believe how excited Finn was. She thought he would shy away from any kind of responsibility, "Of course you will. And there is something else I wanted to ask of you. And I get if you don't want this responsibility. So I'm just going to ask. I already know I'm going to name her Lorelei, but she still needs a middle name and nick-name and stuff, so I was wondering if maybe you would want to pick one out, because I am basically at a complete loss and you have been the most amazing friend and I know she's going to love you and I was hoping if maybe you would want this bond because I think it will be really special if she knows you are the one who gave her, her middle name. And I see this is completely freaking you out so I'm just going to go to bed, and I guess I'm just going to go." With some difficulty Rory stood up and waddled to her bedroom as quickly as her swollen body would allow._

_Finn was floored. He hadn't believed it when Rory had asked him to be the baby's godfather it felt like she was trusting him more than he ever had hoped to believe. And asking her to give her a name. That was the greatest kind of responsibility Finn could imagine. Rory wanted him to be important in her daughter's life. He would almost be a father figure to that amazing baby girl. He knew she would be amazing, despite Jess's role in her creation, Rory was her mother and Lorelei was her grandmother. She would be raised to be strong and independent, eccentric and witty, and no one would be able to resist that little girl._

_While he was musing, Finn failed to realize that Rory had disappeared into her room. Finally noticing he walked to her securely shut door and knocked tentatively. His heart broke for Rory, hearing her violent sobs through the door. Sucking in a big breath and praying for courage Finn opened the door._

_Rory made a pathetic figure. She looked shrunken, curled up into a ball on her huge bed. Her sobs wracked her body and the tears streamed down her face, smearing all her makeup and making her look like a mess. _

"_Rory, love, please. I know I should have responded, I was just so shocked and amazed that you would want me to have that with your baby. Rory I love you and her so much, you are both so important to me. I would feel honored to give her a middle name. When you asked me I was shocked. No one has ever depended on me like you do and I just feel so grateful to be part of your life, and to be part of Lorelei the fourth's life."_

_Rory's sobbing stopped, and she looked up at him with hope, "Really?"_

"_Yes love. Now why don't we go back to the living room and finish watching The Godfather. I'll even let you watch Sophia's death scene as many times as you want."_

"_Finn, can we have ice-cream?"_

"_Anything."_

"_Mint-Choco?"_

"_Yes, baby, now come on." _

_They settled back onto the couch. Rory was half on-top of Finn, his arms wrapped around her, his hands rubbing ministrations into her stomach._

_They were approaching Sophia's death scene, Rory's favorite scene when Rory's face changed from a look of happiness to a look of horror and fear._

_Finn immediately noticed, "Love, what's wrong?"_

"_F-F-Finn, I th-think my water-er broke!"_

"_No love, its too early. She's not due for another month and a half. No one is here. Ror, I—what do I do?"_

_Rory was panicking. This was unlike her. But God, her baby was coming. Her baby daughter who she already loved so much was coming way to early. Rory knew facts. She knew that babies that come too early can be underdeveloped, or suffer consequences of premature birth throughout their lives. Rory just couldn't admit this was happening._

"_Finn, I was wrong. Can we just finish the movie please? I really want to watch Sophia die. It is possibly the best and worst acting I have ever seen in my who life. You promised we could watch it over and over."_

"_No love. She's too early. I need to get you to the hospital so they can help you. Baby, is your bag still in the oven?"_

"_Yep! Kinda like my bun in the oven." Rory was giggling. She couldn't believe she was giggling at a time like this._

_The arrived to the hospital in record time. Finn had broken multiple laws to get Rory there, but he had also been extremely safe and cautionary. _

_One the way, Finn made Rory call both sets of grandparents, Lorelei and Luke, Christopher, and Tristan. He even made Rory call Paris. The two were pretty close and He knew Paris would be offended is she didn't know._

_Luke and Lorelei would try to get to Hartford as soon as they could, but it was very likely they couldn't fly in for another two days._

_Finn managed to get Rory to the hospital and after flashing their names and promises of money, Finn got Rory a spacious, private room. He grabbed the paperwork and started filling everything out as he walked into Rory's room and sat down next to her. He took one of her hands in his and gently rubbed circles into her palm, soothing her._

"_Finn, I can fill those out, you don't need to."_

"_No, love. You need to focus on relaxing. The doctor said that the only way the drugs could work would be if you stayed calm and just tried to sleep."_

"_Finn, how can I sleep. Most of the time its okay, except for my back, and then I get these really bad contractions. And Finn, it hurts so bad. I am never, ever, ever, having sex again. Its not worth all this."_

"_Of course it is love. Just don't focus on the pain, focus on my gorgeous god daughter."_

_Just then the doctor barged into the room. "Rory, it doesn't look like the drugs are working, because your contractions are continuing. Its safe to say the baby will be coming now. Don't look panicked you are pregnant enough that she has a chance of coming out perfectly healthy, and there are many conditions that premature babies are born with that we can fix and repair." Pausing for breath, he glanced at Finn. He smiled slightly. This girl was so young, and she looked innocent, not like the type of girl who was slutting around, "Are you the father?"_

"_No, I'm not. Just supportive best friend and soon-to-be-godfather."_

"_Alright then. Rory I need to check how far along you are and then we can figure out about how long its going to take you to deliver. You can step outside," The doctor said, speaking to Finn._

"_No. I'll stay, "Luv, I promised I would be here for you through everything, and I'm going to be."_

"_Finn, I was nine and you were eleven, that is hardly pertinent."_

"'_Love, I don't want you to be alone through this. That jackass walked out on you, but I'm not going to." Finn was determined. It didn't matter that he was scared shitless or nervous or that he felt ready to barf his guts out. He was not going to make the same bloody mistake that arse did, he was going to stay. "Please continue," Finn said, addressing the doctor._

_After a few moments the doctor announced, "Rory, you are about seven centimeters dilated, and we need to get you to ten centimeters before you can deliver. Did the pain start after your water broke or before?"_

"_Well I woke up this morning and my back was killing me. And the baby wouldn't relax all night, I kept on having to wake up to change position. And then I felt like someone was tearing me apart limb from limb, and other times it was just this sharp kick and it would go away."_

"_Well miss. Gilmore, All I can tell you is that you are really lucky. It seems you've been in labor all day, so it shouldn't be more than a few hours until you are ready for delivery."_

_Rory looked at him thankfully. Soon this ordeal would be over. When the doctor left Finn stood and gave Rory a gentle hug, "Love, get some sleep. You'll be more than exhausted soon enough."_

_Fin rubbed Rory's stomach until he was sure she was asleep, which happened quickly, she really was exhausted. _

_Finn went into the private lobby that went along with being rich and powerful. Tristan and Paris had both already arrived, and looked concerned for their friend. To Finn's surprise Madeline and Louise were also present. _

_Sitting nearby Francine and Straub. The minute he left the room they approached him._

"_Finnegan," Straub announced firmly. He had always been forceful, and had built quite a character in his many years as a judge, "How is my grand-daughter?" _

_It might have seemed strange to outsiders that her best friend knew the most about her, but it was perfectly natural._

"_The doctor said that Rory's probably been in labor all day, and she just didn't realize it. She's about seven inches dilated so it shouldn't be more than two or three hours until she is ready to deliver. She's sleeping now, she's going to need her strength, but you can go in to see her."_

"_Finnegan, I hope this doctor is very well qualified. Straub, check his credentials. You are important enough, I want you to find the best doctor in all of Hartford. Wave some money at the receptionists, for God's sake don't stand there like a blithering idiot, do something! Our first great-granddaughter is about to be born and all you can do is stand there?" _

_People thought that Straub, the man always in the limelight was in control of their marriage, but it was not the case. Few people knew the cunning it required to remain one of the most important ladies in the DAR. Francine and Emily had both long ago perfected the skill and could dole out double edged complements with the best of them._

_Straub hurried off, eager to please his wife. However strange and strict the couple often appeared, they worked well together and were deeply in love. Richard and Emily had been in northern New York when they received the call. They had immediately left the dinner party they were attending, but it would take at least six hours to arrive at the hospital._

_Finn went over and greeted the kids from Rory's school, told them what was going on and eventually directed them towards a gift shop._

_He then found a nurse and asked her where he could get a book on unique baby girl names. I want it to be something special. A name she will always know is about her._

_Focusing in on meanings, Finn decided he wanted a name that would make sure the baby would be independent and strong, she wanted this little girl to change the world._

_Then Finn thought her name should start with an "F" because he was after all the one who got to name her. Browsing through he spotted a pretty name, Falon. It meant a strong leader. It was unique for sure and it was perfect for her._

_But Finn wasn't sure if Rory would like it, so he browsed, looking for more typical names. He finally settled on Alana. It meant beloved and precious. He wanted his girl to know that no matter what people said, she was always wanted._

_Finn went back into Rory's room and saw that she continued to sleep. He gently placed a hand on Rory's stomach and started talking to the baby, "Hey there, angel. I'm not your daddy, but I'm basically as close as its going to get, and I just want you to know how much everyone loves you and how much we hope you'll be born happy and healthy. I have the perfect name—actually its two names if Ror doesn't like one—picked out for you. I know your going to be an amazing girl, and I know its hard for you to come out here, but try not to give your mommy too much trouble. She has gone through so much for you, the same kinds of things your nana went through to have your mommy, and she didn't deserve it. You are going to be my little princess, but you have to be independent, and know boys until you are at least thirty." Finn paused, he didn't know what else to say._

_Finn sat for a while next to Rory, not saying anything until she woke up with a groan, "Finn! It hurts! Make it stop!" _

_Finn quickly pressed the button and very quickly an overly cheerful nurse appeared._

"_Oh hello sweeties, what's the matter? It's time isn't it. I can tell by the amount of pain your going through," Rory was bending over her stomach and squeezing Finn's hand for dear life, "Now don't worry. This is perfectly natural. I'm just going to get the doctor and we'll prep you for delivery."_

_The doctor came and confirmed that it was time to transfer Rory to the delivery room. Rory was happy it would soon be over, but she was slightly terrified of being alone. When she saw that Finn wanted to go with her, she tried to object. She knew that it was way to much to ask of him to go in there and she didn't want him to see her like this._

_Finn insisted that because he was her best friend, the baby's godfather, and her namer, it was his responsibility to be in there with her._

_Finn watched Rory give birth. He was mesmerized and terrified. He couldn't believe that every woman went through that to have a baby. He thanked god he wasn't a shiela. As Rory pushed with all her might, he encouraged her, trying to keep her motivated to keep going. He cut the umbilical cord when the Doctor and Rory asked him to. For the first time he saw the baby. She was very small and he was nervous about her being so tiny, but the doctor said that was normal for premature babies._

_After the short interlude immediately after her birth of deafening silence, her cry was heard. She wasn't as loud and noisy as the average baby, but she was okay. She would need to spend a few extra days in the hospital as a precaution, but everything would be alright._

"_Finn. Thank you," Rory choked out. She couldn't believe that he had been there for her through this, "I can't eve begin to thank you for being her with me. I just—you are amazing thank you."_

"_Love. You know how you wanted me to come up with a middle name? Well I have one—actually two because I wasn't sure how common of a name you would want."_

"_Finn what are the names. She can't just be Lorelei, there are two many of us already."_

"_Well the first one I liked was Falon, and that means strong leader. I figure this way she'll be in control of her own destiny and she won't need to depend on people all the time. And then I thought you wouldn't want that because it was so uncommon so then I though Alana. And that means precious, so she'll always know how loved she is, and I just thought they were both nice."_

"_Finn, they're perfect. How about both?" Rory then addressed the baby, "Do you like that sweetheart? Lorelei Falon Alana Gilmore-Hayden the Fourth?" The baby cooed. "She loves it. Thank you Finn. No what shall we call you baby?"_

_All of a sudden Finn started cracking up. "Do you realize that Falon spelled backwards is No-Laf. Being your daughter I hardly think that's true."_

_Rory giggled. She looked at Finn who was staring at the baby adoringly. "Finn, would you like to hold her?"_

_Finn was nervous but her took her anyway. "Hello baby doll," he whispered to her, "your mama is my doll, so that makes you my baby-doll, okay? I'm sure you are going to spend a lot of time giggling, and squealing, being related to Rory and Lorelei. But don't worry because they are two really amazing women, and one day I'm sure you'll be a lot like them. You already have their eyes, and I know no man that can resist, or any man that tries to. So love, laugh, a lot," Suddenly, Finn had a stroke of genius, "You're my Laffy-Taffy. That's your mommy's favorite Willy Wonka candy." Finn stopped whispering and addressed Rory,_

"_Well I think she could go by Falon, or Lori, or Aly, or Lana or Fal, or a million other nicknames."_

"_Falon. I love Falon. And I think Fal is a cute nickname. Or maybe we can call her Lana I think that's cute too. I just want her to know all three names and understand how important they are. And of course she's a Gilmore-Hayden."_

_They smiled at each other. Everything was finally perfect._

"Yes, Doll, that was quite a day wasn't it?"

"Mmhh…Finn can we not have a movie night, just sleep?"

"Of course Kitten." Finn realized that Rory was already half asleep. He lifted her up, bride style and carried her into her bedroom. He rose to go check on Falon when,

"Finn, stay." Rory said drowsily. She was holding onto his sleeve.

"Love I will. I'm just going to go check on Falon and then I'll come back and we can sleep."

As Finn crawled into the bed clad only in his boxers and an undershirt, he wondered when Rory would stop torturing him, when this unrequited love would end.


	5. Load, Reload, Shoot the Target

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except characters that I imagined into existence)

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except characters that I imagined into existence)

A/N: I'm sorry, I feel as though its been an eternity since I've updated. I've just had all these ideas in my head swimming around on future chapters, and I have found it difficult to get this one written. Very likely, the next three chapters or so should come up in rapid succession.

Life Out Of Order

Finn walks into his dorm that he shares with Colin. (Logan lives with Lanny across the hall). It is well past two in the afternoon.

Colin and Logan were sitting on the couch together, deeply concentrated on their intense game. Lately it seemed that they did only two things, hang out with bimbos and play on the Wii.

Colin looked up, "Where have you been man? After your "special friend" got all upset and stormed off you basically ignored us and then just left. Do you get laid by a nice red-head? Have a repeat performance this morning?"

"Rory is very special," Finn said with conviction, "And you arses have no idea what you're talking about."

"Maybe eating the paste," Logan muttered under his breath, but they all heard, "I'm sorry Finn, she was pretty but weird. Besides, she clearly doesn't fit into our world, so why bother with her?"

"Too many brain cells for your tastes, Logie?" Colin questioned.

"Ugh. Logan, sometimes you are just way too much like Tristan when he was fourteen." Finn responded, thinking of Rory's very close friend who had once been a nuisance to Rory, the bane of her existence. "And speak of the devil," Finn's phone began to ring and the name Tristan appeared on the caller-id. "Hey Tristan, to what do I owe the displeasure?"

--

"Of course I know her birthday is coming up, am I you, you dolt?"

--

"Need I remind you of July 26th, of this lovely year. I wasn't sure who was more shocked, Emily of dozens of people from popping out of the furniture, or you because you completely forgot the most important day of the year."

--

"Alright. You get Maddy and Louise. I'll get Paris, Lane and the Coffee Goddess."

--

"I was thinking something like Marie Antoinette. Its perfect for her. I will of course be Count Ferson, and you'll be King Louis"

--

"Well, you're both impotent."

--

"Tristan, goodbye mate. I'll talk to you later. Give Mads and Louise a couple of kisses from me. I will. Bye."

"Who's Tristan?" Logan hated being out of it, despite his friend's sarcasm, he could tell that he liked the other man on the phone.

"Not including my glorious self, Tristan is Rory's best male friend in the world. Rory's nineteenth birthday is coming up, October 8th, so we need to plan her the most amazing party of her life. Even beating the clown mishap when she turned eight."

The others gave him questioning looks.

"Of course, it was before my time, but Rory and Lorelei have told me the story multiple times. Lore has always been a creative party thrower, but for Rory's eighth birthday, she tried to go traditional by hiring a clown. Little did she know that the clown was an escapee from a mental hospital, which was strangely appropriate as he ended up in Stars Hollow. He probably would have fit in there quite well, if the police hadn't caught up with him. It surprises me to no end that Kirk is still allowed to run around free, especially when he's naked. You know, that man spends more time naked than I do, and he doesn't even get drunk, its just how he is all the time."

Colin stared in disbelief, "There is no way this girl is as insane as you make her out to be. That or you have been in cahoots with some weird people without telling us."

"Guys," Logan interrupted the quickly escalating argument, "We need to focus."

"This is coming from you, Logan? Even Finn can focus better, when he's sober."

"I resent that. I can concentrate better than him even when I'm drunk out of my mind."

"Guys, it doesn't matter. This is LDB business. There is a new initiate that we need to get. She's a legacy here, and one of her grandfathers is a founding member. Her name is Lorelei Gilmore-Hayden the third. The Gilmores are founders, and the Haydens are obviously high society. I've been looking around, and I have no idea where she is. I've done some digging, and apparently she's on the paper, so I'll look for her there. Next week I have to go to a party at the Gilmores' so she'll probably be there."

Colin whistled, "A Gilmore and a Hayden. I didn't even realize either of them had kids, I'm guessing she is their grand daughter. She must be completely loaded. Perfect for the LDB."

--

Logan sauntered into the Yale Daily News. Being a Huntzberger gave him an automatic position, but he never bothered to attend meetings or to write articles. His father was constantly yelling at him, telling him to get more motivated, but Logan wouldn't. He really did love writing, loved the rush to get the paper published, but he would not do something that was pushed on him by his father. If his father was in any other business, Logan would be falling all over himself to get into the paper, but he had to be a contrary ass, to squander his opportunities and piss off his father.

Logan spotted Rory. She was concentrating on the article she was frantically typing. Her tongue was stuck slightly out and she was nibbling on her lower lip. She looked adorable. There were empty coffee cups littering her desk, and Logan was momentarily shocked at how much she must have consumed.

Then, Logan spotted Doyle, the editor, who was having a heated discussion with a petite blond. It appeared that she was more lecturing him while he was cowering in fear. Doyle looked up momentarily and spotted Logan. Logan gulped.

Looking for a way to escape Doyle's anal retentiveness and ass kissing, Logan walked up to Rory. "Hey, I didn't realize that you worked on the paper, too." Rory completely ignored him. Logan was not used to rejection. It just never happened. He was a sexy, extremely well endowed twenty year old with a limitless American Express Black Card. Girls that wouldn't jump into bed with him for his looks would for his money, they were all the same.

"Huntzberger, stop bothering Rory. She has more than enough to deal with, without your added help." The blond yelled, "I'm Paris Geller, you obviously already know Doyle because he's the editor, not that you ever bother to show up here. And don't even begin to think that because of Daddy Dearest you'll be able to write an article that makes the front page. That's why I'm here. And Rory. We're the best. Money doesn't get you anywhere. Before Doyle has a cow, you should go talk with him. He'll probable give you a nice article to distract you from drinking and partying and otherwise self-destructive habits I'm sure you partake in."

"I—" Logan didn't know how to respond to her. Thankfully Rory helped him out, inadvertently.

"Paris, can you come over here? Tristan just sent this hilarious picture of Madds and Louise. How those two got into Harvard I'll never know. They're wearing shirts that say Laffy and Taffy. I have to show this to Finn. He will die, and I'll explain to him that its all his fault."

Paris gave him a dark look before walking over to Rory and engaging in an enthusiastic conversation about the downfall of capitalism in the twenty-first century and the potential come back of communism.

Doyle cornered Logan and after giving him a detailed description of the inner-workings of the paper assigns Logan possibly the most mundane article in the history of newspaper history. It was about a sidewalk that was about to be repaved. It was "controversial" because there was a rumor that Princess Di had once walked along the very path and commented that it was lovely.

Logan couldn't care less, in fact he was much more interested in getting Rory to have sex with him. She didn't seem interested at all, which made Logan want her even more. She wasn't exactly his type, she probably was at Yale on a scholarship and took it very seriously. But she was pretty, and from what he had seen, she had a pretty amazing pair of legs. The quite ones were always screamers in bed, or so Logan had heard. He couldn't think of a single bookworm, let alone a pretty one, that had the courage to preposition him.

Suddenly remembering his official mission at the paper Logan interrupted Doyle's ass kissing monologue, "Doyle, where can I find Lorelei Leigh Gilmore the third?"

On his way back into his office, Doyle responded cryptically, "I didn't think you would need help with that." Doyle left and Logan decided he might as well leave the hell hole of a paper as well.


	6. Secrets, Secrets, Are So Much Fun

Disclaimer: I own nothing (nothing at all, except for Falon, who we will see much more of and Mitchum Huntzberger's somewhat su

Disclaimer: I own nothing (nothing at all, except for Falon, who we will see much more of and Mitchum Huntzberger's somewhat sunnier disposition)

A/N: As I said, updates will be coming much more often. There will be serious Rogan, and some serious PDLD coming up. For all of you hoping one way or another, this story is just beginning, do not even try to figure it out. The way I originally planned on ending this story in my handy dandy outline has been shot to hell since I had a lovely dream that has opened up the possibilities. Notice that I will be adding Trory elements to this story.

Not to be Bella Baton, the Bearer of Bad News (I love alliterations) but of the almost two hundred people (so far) that have read my most recent chapter, not a single one of you bothered to review it. So please people, I won't do it for you if you don't do it for me! And if I'm upset with you guys, then I will just stop writing and none of you will be able to know what really happens in this story, not that I know at this point!

Life Out Of Order

"Now son, you will have to meet the Gilmore's granddaughter. According to Richard, she is an extremely motivated journalist. And I've read some of her articles from high school. She is very, very good. And be polite. All we need is for you to alienate her. In fact, you had better no alienate her. She can be a powerful ally, she is rich and intelligent and apparently very beautiful."

"Yes father. I've been looking for her all over campus, I want to initiate her into the LDB. She's perfect. And are you suggesting that I seduce her?"

"NO! Logan do not be an idiot. She will be an ally of yours, a colleague, the last thing you should do is to sleep with her. She is the only heir, poised to inherit the Gilmore Group. It is very important that you become friends with her. Bring her into your inner circle. And not that I condone all those stunts you pull in the brigade, but it might be one of your smartest ideas to have her initiated. Gilmores have been members since the LDB was founded, at the same time of Yale's foundation."

"Yes, father," Logan replied glumly. Although that had always been his plan, he hated doing anything that his father approved of. He had a very limited amount of time before he was trapped in the life that had been planned for him, and he was going to make the most of every second of it.

Mitchum rang the doorbell and yet another new maid opened it. "Hello, welcome to the Gilmore home. The party is underway, right this way.

Emily had outdone herself. There was a small band playing classical music, with occasional more modern and upbeat songs. The lighting in the room set the mood for a cocktail party, but the dimness provided a sense of intimacy. This gathering was small, only the best of Hartford society was there.

Shira gasped. She wasn't from Hartford, she wasn't an original DAR. Everyone knew she really came from a hick town in Idaho, and the only reason Mitchum had married her was because he decided he needed an heir, and she stumbled out of a bar at an opportune moment.

Emily had always been an expert party planner, and now was not an exception. The delicate hours devours that were circulating the room looked delicious and all the servers were smartly dressed. At the bar was a young bartender. Surprised, Logan recognized him as one of his own bartenders. He was extremely talented, and could make every drink in the book, as well as quite a few that weren't.

"Shira, Mitchum, Logan, what a pleasure that you are all here," Emily greeted them enthusiastically, "The party is going wonderfully isn't it? Shira I simply must show you the new draperies. Mitchum, I can tell by the look on your face you are just dying to escape and talk shop with Richard, do not let me keep you. Logan, there are not that many young people here, I'm afraid, but Finn was a dear to come and Tristan is here, as well as my granddaughter. She is new at Yale, I'm not sure you've been acquainted yet."

Logan was surprised that she spoke fondly of Finn. He was quite the drunk and not usually popular with the older set, "Emily, the part is lovely. I'll let you and my mother go talk about how lovely it is while I go familiarize my self with the other guests."

--

Logan was immediately trapped talking to a group of older men. They were discussing the stocks and how their respective businesses were going. Among them he noticed Straub Hayden, and was about to ask him about his granddaughter when a pretty little girl interrupted the conversation,

"Grandpa," She squeaked in her high pitched squeal. She had cute blond pigtails and bright green eyes. Logan was surprised because he knew that the Gilmores and Haydens shared a granddaughter that had to be older because she was a freshman at Yale, "Me and Fally figured out the answer!!"

Straub gently picked up the girl and grinned, "Well my dear, if there is an equilateral triangle of sides of ten, how many triangles equilateral triangles with sides of one can fit into it?"

"Well its reawy reawy easy. It's a hundred!" The girl responded proudly. Logan was taken aback. This girl was about two years old, and that was pretty advanced geometry. Then he thought, maybe "Fally" was older.

"Oh, excuse me gentlemen, I must have forgotten to introduce you, this is my lovely granddaughter Georgia, otherwise known as GiGi. Now GiGi, where is Fal? I need to find her so you two girls can get your present?"

"Oh, Grandpa! Can't I get it by myself? She's off talking about the importance of media in politics. She says that Ro says that without media and propaganda, politicians cannot convince people of anything. Anything in the newspapers is free publicity, which is why some important do stupid things, so people won't forget about them."

"Well, it seems you know quite a bit about the subject? Anyway, run along sweetheart. I'll see you two girls later." Straub chuckled and returned to the conversation.

--

Mitchum was attracted to a large group of men that were standing about listening to someone talk. As he approached he realized it was a very pretty little girl, maybe two years old, and she was talking about newspapers.

"…so the media should be more careful about stories it publishes because any news about the candidates is really used as free publicity. For example, because Bush is on his campaign again, anything they write about him and his past presidency is added publicity. And that is hard for John F. Kerry because he doesn't have nearly as a political career in the past like Bush. The same thing happened in 2000. Because President Bush's father was the president, everyone heard so much more about him because they knew him from the past. And it absotutely is the role of the media to inform the public and influence ideas, but important new papers should try to be more equal, especially if they don't claim to be openly left or right wing."

Mitchum was charmed. He didn't know who this girl was, but she surely was intelligent. "Miss you do know a lot about the subject. Do you intend to be a reporter?"

"Oh, yes. I'll be a foreign correspondent, the next Christina Amanpour. I have every intention of traveling the world. I'm going to change everything, and I'm going to make sure that women aren't looked down on for having aspirations. My grandpas say I can do anything, and I know I can."

"Well young lady. I am Mitchum Huntzberger—"

"You're Mitchum Huntzberger? Oh, you must have the most exciting career! You must love the newspaper business, to be so committed to it! Oh, I'm Lorelei, but everyone calls me Falon, because that is my middle name, and there are already too many Loreleis to count. This is so exciting to meet you!"

"Well miss Falon, it is a pleasure to meet you. If you'll excuse me miss, I need to go find the host of this delightful party." Mitchum was confused. He had thought that the only granddaughter was also named Lorelei. Maybe there was another, and she was the great-granddaughter. No matter what, he was fascinated that such a young girl could have so much passion. She was very motivated and Mitchum wished that he could make Logan have that kind of motivation. Mitchum was sure in the twenty years, she would be a reporter, and very likely she would be hired into the Huntzberger family.

--

Shira was trapped in a conversation with Emily Gilmore. The woman was always extremely polite, so polite that it would bring Judith Martin to shame. Shira knew that she was not very liked by this woman, and the minute she saw the chance to escape, she took it.

"Excuse me Emily, your house truly looks spectacular, but I see Francine Hayden, and I simply must go talk with her. I'm afraid it has been far too long, and I do not want to snub her now."

"She would take it more as a blessing than a snub." Emily muttered under her breath, "Oh Shira it is perfectly fine. I see my granddaughter over there and I must talk to her."

"Lorelei?" Shira asked excitedly. This was a girl that would be important in Logan's future.

"No. My young granddaughter, Lorella. She is my daughter's other daughter. She is just two."

"Oh, well those names are very close together. Couldn't have your daughter been a bit more original in naming those two?"

"My daughter is very original. Make no mistakes, she is a wonderful mother and put a lot of thought into naming her daughters." Emily was angry. She herself had doubts about Ella's name, but that did not give Shira Huntzberger, the daughter of a potato farmer, the right to doubt.

"Oh, well, Emily it has been lovely talking to you." Shira hurried away, "Francine, so lovely to see you here. I did not know that you and Emily were close friends." Shira tried to make it clear that she and Emily were good friends, but of course there was the opposite effect.

Francine knew that two years ago, while the Gilmores and the Haydens had been dealing with the scandal surrounding the births of both Falon and Gigi, the Huntzbergers were dealing with Logan sinking a yacht and his overly "social" behavior. There were quite a few rumors that he had fathered multiple children, but they never panned out. Luckily, Shira, the biggest gossip in the DAR had completely missed the goings on in other families, and knew little about the Gilmore-Hayden connection.

"Why yes Shira. Emily and I are extremely close friends. We have been for many years. It is lovely to see you, how is your son, and your daughter?"

"Oh, they are lovely. Honor is off acquainting herself with the world and Logan is settling into his sophomore year at Yale."

"Oh, really? He is a sophomore? How lovely, he must know Finnegan. He and my granddaughter are the closest of friends. My granddaughter is a Freshman at Yale. Straub was extremely disappointed when she chose Yale over Harvard, or even Princeton, but I am quite content, she is much closer to home this way and we see her quite often."

"Your granddaughter is at Yale?" Shira was wracking her shallow mind. She hadn't even known that the Haydens had a granddaughter, "She must be enjoying it. That is the right time to start searching for an appropriate husband. One to settle down with and have a respectable family."

"My granddaughter will not settle down. She can have her own life and I am quite sure that when she finds the right man, it will be perfection for her." Francine said with conviction. There would be no "settling" in Rory's life, so long as she was concerned. Rory deserved every good thing in the world, including a loving husband and children, but also a career.

--

Logan saw both his parents converging on him. They both looked determined. His father informed him that it was more important than ever that he should seek out Lorelei Gilmore and become friends with her. Shira told him that the Hayden granddaughter was rich and on the market for a husband. She would be the perfect match and that a Hayden-Huntzberger would be one of the bluest blood in all of Hartford.

Logan began to laugh. His ridiculous parents, he informed that she was the same person. That he could not both treat her as a business associate and marry her at the same time, it had to be one or the other.

Shira and Mitchum were thrown. This girl was sitting atop a massive fortune, even greater than their own. Although she had two sisters, she was the heir, and so it was much more important to arrange a marriage to her. That union would combine the three greatest fortunes in Hartford society, and any children would have the purest, best blood possible.

When Shira informed Logan that Finn was one of her closest friends, and he would have to find out about her, Logan was staggered. He didn't know why Finn had never mentioned her before, and he was determined to find out.


	7. Sweet Embraces, Great Disgraces

Disclaimer: I still own nothing (or very close to it)

Disclaimer: I still own nothing (or very close to it)

A/N: Seriously people, would it kill you to review my stories? I know that its my own fault to post so closely, but my mind is just overflowing with ideas and I need to get everything typed before I forget all my brilliant ideas.

So please R&R, if you do, I will love you and kiss you, and better yet, write more!

P.S. It has been brought to my attention that the two girls acted much too much mature in the last chapter. I realize that. It really won't continue for the rest of the story. That was just a little bit to inspire understanding of the family. Just pretend for a minute!

Life Out Of Order

"Finn, man! I need to talk to you!" Logan walked up to Finn, who was not surprisingly standing by the bar.

"What's up mate?"

Logan was shocked to realize that he still seemed relatively sober. "Its about Lorelei Leigh Gilmore-Hayden. Why didn't you tell me you were such good friends with her. It would have saved me a lot of trouble, and I wouldn't have had to go to the YDN and get yelled at by that Doyle guy. The stick up his ass is even farther than Colin's, and that Paris chick scares the crap out of me."

"You get used to Paris. She's insane, and she takes quite a bit of getting used to, but you do. She really is a good person beneath the scary bitch façade. As for Lorelei Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, as you so affectionately call her, she's—"

Finn was interrupted by a very energetic little girl, "Finny!!" She ran to him and Finn bent down to gather her up in his arms. "Oh, Finny, tonight has been the best ever. I was talking to some of Gramps's friends and then this man came up, and I just kept talking and then he asked me some questions, and then he told me he was Mitchum Huntzberger. He was the bestest ever, and he told me he was impresseded. And Nana gave me lots of coffee when mom wasn't looking, and she didn't know that Trissy gaved me some And I got some from Pop and Grams and Gramps and Grandma and Grandpa, and mommy gave me some before we came because I wouldn't stop asking."

Logan stood in shock. Who was this little girl that was talking so energetically and Finn was paying extremely close attention to? She was adorable, there was no argument. She had curly brown hair and big blue eyes that looked oddly familiar. Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice rang out,

"Lorelei Falon Alana Gilmore-Hayden the fourth exactly how many cups of coffee have you had this evening?" The voice was authoritative and strict, but Logan realized there was something slightly familiar about it. Looking up, he saw Rory.

"Rory?"

"Mommy! I was story telling to Unky Finny. You always say not to interrupt!"

"Falon. Please calm down. It is way past your bed time and I don't want you to be cranky tomorrow." Rory responded. She remained concentrated on her daughter, but sent covert, side long glances as Logan all the while.

Finn noticed, "Love, how bout I put baby doll to bed? What do you say sweets, I promise to tell you the best bed time story you've ever heard!"

Falon nodded her head excitedly, "Yay!!"

--

"So…" Logan said hesitantly. This was a situation he had never experienced before. Here was this girl he had been planning to have sex with, and it turned out that she was an eighteen year old with a toddler. Not something he had been expecting. Ever.

"Um, yeah. That was my daughter, Falon. Hey, I was planning on leaving right now anyway. I just have to say good bye to everyone. We could talk or something?

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like a plan.

--

Logan watched Rory dart around the busy party. She first embraced the Haydens, telling them that if Falon came home with a pony the next day, she would never speak to them again. She then sought out Janlan DuGrey, hugged him and told him that she would call the next time she could bring Falon over. Logan was confused because he wasn't sure of the connection she had with the DuGrey, but decided to think about it later. She said goodbye to the Gilmores, and Logan took the advantage to complement them on the party.

Rory eagerly ran up to a woman in her thirties, which was Logan's best guess, and they chattered happily. She mentioned something about babysitting, and then hugged the man who appeared to be the woman's husband.

After many goodbyes to many other adults, Rory found a group of three girls. Two were brunettes with blue eyes that looked very alike and like Rory and the third was the blond haired green eyed girl that had called Straub "grandpa" so affectionately.

"Hey Gigi, Fal, Ella! Girls I'm going home, kay? Ella you and Gigi are coming to stay with us tomorrow night, your parents are letting you stay with your very favorite sister and your cousin, how does that sound?" The girls giggled excitedly. "Fal, sweetheart I thought Finn had already put you to bed, or will grandpa be doing that? Anyway, behave while you are with your grandparents tomorrow, and remember to say please and thank you." Rory embraced all three girls and straightened up, "Are you ready to go?"

"Ah, yeah!" Logan had been trying to figure this girl out. How she ended up with a daughter, how she apparently had two sisters that were her daughter's age. How she was best friends with Finn and they had never really heard about her until she showed up at Yale to spin his life off its axis.

--

"So, I realize this is a lot to take in right now."

"Yeah sort of." Logan conceded. There was no way he was going to admit how flabbergasted he really was.

"Well as you probable understood by now, Falon is my daughter. Georgia, otherwise known as Gigi is my sister—my dad's daughter and Lorella, Ella I mean is my mom and Luke's daughter."

"Oh."

"You've probably heard of me. I'm the scandal, at least I was until those three came along. My parents were sixteen when my mom got pregnant, and they didn't get married. And then a few years ago my dad got his girlfriend knocked up and my mom and her fiancée ended up pregnant and this was all around the time I found out I was pregnant. So here we are, almost three years later."

"Oh, wow."

There was silence in the car. Logan just didn't know what to say, and Rory didn't want to push him. After a few minutes Logan turned on the radio to some rock music. If it was possible, the silence became even more deafening. The sound of the music accentuated how silent they both were.

Soon, Logan drove up to Rory's apartment building. "So here we are." Logan stated, he didn't know exactly what to say.

"Yeah. Listen, Logan. This isn't exactly how I intended to tell you I had a daughter. Its not that I'm ashamed of her. Fal is the best part of my life, its that most people assume that I'm some kind of slut, and I'm not. It was my first time, and the condom broke. That was it. And I just,. I needed time."

"I understand. Hey Rory, would you like to go out with me sometime?" Logan didn't know what he was saying. This could get complicated, and messy, really, really fast. He didn't do messy. He didn't date girls that expected something other than sex. But there was something about Rory, she enraptured him, he wanted to get to know her better.

"Logan, you really don't need to ask me out on some kind of pity date. I realize that Falon makes everything complicated. I know that I'm probably not really going to meet anyone while I'm at college. I've accepted that. And I like you, I really do. And I'd like to be your friend, but if you think that you have to take me out because you feel bad then—"

"Rory, Rory, seriously. I'm not asking you out because of pity. I know that its hard because you have a kid, but I like you. So, just let me take you out, I promise I are am not that bad of a guy. And if you don't feel comfortable going out with just me, than we can make it like a group thing. I promise, I don't expect anything, just come out."

"Oh, well, okay maybe. When?"

"I was thinking tomorrow night. We can go to the pub so it'll still be casual and everything."

"That's nice Logan, but I promised my mom that I would baby-sit Lorella and Gigi was going to come over too."

"Oh, well can't you get your dad to baby-sit, just for a few hours?" Logan didn't know why he was so eager to go out with her, but something gave him the feeling that if he didn't get her out on a date soon, then he never would get her. She was too nervous for her own good, and the less time she had to freak out the better.

He would have to take it slow with her. Do some research. He would have to ask Finn everything he know about this mysterious girl with a baby and a life he couldn't even begin to understand.

"Um, well I guess. So I'll see you tomorrow, around eight thirty?" Rory was looking for an assurance, some kind of confirmation.

"Yeah, sure, I'll see you tomorrow Rory. Do you want to meet there, or should I pick you up?"

"We'll meet there." At that point, the doorman came over and opened the door for her.

"Hello miss Rory, how has your evening been?"


	8. Hop, Skip, and Jump, Away!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine (but I have considered theft, so this status may change

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine (but I have considered theft, so this status may change!!)

A/N: Finally, people are commenting. To clarify, there will be elements of PDLD, Trory and Rogan in this story (not necessarily in that order) and I am adamant in my refusal to tell anyone how this will end. In fact, at this point I have no idea how it will end, I'm just taking it as the story goes.

The reason of Rory's sudden turn around in reference to Logan is he actually asked her out. This is a major thing for Rory, which you will later realize as I reveal more back-story. I'm glad you are all asking for one ending or the other, but just because a majority wants something, doesn't mean it will happen. I have to write what the story demands, that's it.

Life Out Of Order

For once in his life, Logan was nervous. Here he was, going out on a date with a girl that only barely like him. It wasn't even a real date, it was just a group of people hanging out, and there would be no sex—at least with her—at the end of the evening.

Finn had refused to tell him anything—only that she didn't have a lot of experience with men and it would be better if the date occurred in a large group, and even offered to come.

For that, Logan was grateful. With Finn there, no awkward silences would occur, because the two were obviously close. Her daughter even called him "Unky Finny."

--

Finn was nervous about the evening. He wanted what was best for Rory and he wanted for her to find true love—even if it wasn't with him.

He knew Logan, knew his dating habits, and knew how skittish he was when the topic of relationships came up. Rory needed a boyfriend, someone who would love not only her, but Falon as well.

Logan wasn't experienced in this area, and Finn couldn't help but think that the only appropriate person to be with her was himself, but he wouldn't say anything.

Regardless of who Rory ended up falling for, Finn was determined that the evening was a success.

--

Logan settled in at a large table in the pub. He knew that Rory would be uncomfortable, and she wouldn't want too much attention on her. He had invited many of his friends, so it there was no chemistry between them, Rory would at least be able to make friends.

It was no coincidence that all the people invited were fellow Brigadiers. They all needed to get to know her better to decide if they really wanted to have her join the Life and Death Brigade. Rory was timid, and not only that, she was a mom. Logan didn't know if she would be able to pick up her life and go, to personify their motto, "in omnia paratus".

Rory walked in and she took Logan's breath away, she was wearing a short black and white dress, with a wide belt accentuating her tiny waist. For a second Logan was shocked at how skinny she was despite having a daughter.

"Hey Rory, you look great!"

"Thanks, so do you." Rory didn't know how to respond to complements anymore. Jess had been her second boyfriend, right after she and Dean broke up shortly after her sixteenth birthday. When he had gotten her pregnant, and immediately disappeared to California, she hadn't known what to do anymore. Her life had been a mess, and as soon as news of her pregnancy came out, she had been labeled a "Magdalene" and made the laughing stock of Chilton. Throughout her high school years, she had been shielded by the people closest to her, but after Jess, she never had the chance to date again.

"So are you hungry? Do you want something to drink?" Logan didn't know how to begin the date without other people the cushion the awkwardness. He cursed himself for telling all the people not to show up till twenty minutes after the date began.

"Oh, yeah. I mean I'm a Gilmore Girl, I'm always up for food. Can you get me chili cheese fries, actually a double order. And the largest cup of coffee they have." Rory didn't know if she was supposed to pay, of if he would. She moved to get money out of her clutch, but Logan waved her off.

"No way, I asked you out, I pay." Logan had a glimpse at what was inside of her wallet. There were some pictures, but also credit cards. Specifically, five American Express Black Cards. It was weird because no one needed more than one, they were limitless.

Logan soon returned with food and drinks and was amazed at how much and how quickly she could get the food down. He didn't know what to say to her, and later wished he could just stay silent, "So obviously you're not poor, why did you bother having the kid instead of getting an abortion. Doesn't having her cramp your life?"

It wasn't that he looked down at her or anything, but he just didn't understand why she would want that kind of difficulty in her life. It would have made more sense to avoid the scandal and to just have a quiet abortion. He was pretty certain that the Hayden and Gilmore families would not have been happy with Rory getting herself pregnant at sixteen. In fact, there had probably been a lot of yelling and screaming, and threats of disinheritance.

Meanwhile, Rory's head was spinning. Why had he even bothered to ask her out if he only wanted too be mean to her. Part of her just wanted to run away from him, to prevent him from ever hurting her again. The other part of her just wanted to yell. To yell and to scream and to tell him that it wasn't fair of him to judge. That he had not right to decide how she should live her life. He was just like every other snob in society, he only cared about himself, and doing what was expected of him.

Had it been so wrong of her to make her own decision, to decide not to abort her daughter? She just couldn't bare the idea. What if her own mother had an abortion? It just wasn't right. Falon was just as important as any child born in wedlock and she deserved the chance to change the world, it wasn't Rory's place to take that away from her.

"I don't even know how to respond to that."

After that, there was silence. It was only interrupted when a joyfully drunk Finn and his lovely companion entered the pub. "Hello doll, Logan. How are you two doing this evening? Love, this is the ravishing Rose, who I shall be ravishing this evening."

"Only in your dreams Finn. It's a pleasure to meet you Rory, I love what you're wearing."

"Thanks, you too."

The four made small talk while Rory pointedly avoided looking at Logan. Finn eyed the two warily, there was obviously some tension. He wondered what his friend had done to offend her, he was sure that whatever it was Logan's fault. It was a little known fact that on the rare occasions that Logan was nervous, he always managed to get his foot stuck securely in his mouth.

Finn knew that if there was any girl that would be able to make Logan nervous, it would be Rory. She was beautiful and obviously intelligent. She could quote from the most famous movies as well as the most obscure. She had read every book from _Wuthering Heights _to _Harry Potter_. There was something so bewildering about her because despite having Falon, she somehow managed to maintain her childlike innocence and naïveté.

Nothing would ever turn her into a jaded bitch that lose hope in men. She believed that true love existed, that the perfect man always came when the time was right. Despite her scorning of romantic comedies, she maintained their ideals of love not always being as you expect it, but always being there.

Soon the rest of the group trickled in. She recognized Colin, who acted completely differently from when they first met, since he found out she was the Gilmore-Hayden heiress. The others were introduced to her as Robert, Juliet, Seth, and Stephanie. They all had prestigious names and some Rory vaguely remembered from DAR functions she had been forced to attend.

Then, there was more awkward small talk. Finn, realizing how uncomfortable Rory was tried to entertain her as well as bring her out of her shell.

"Have I told you all about how Rory embarrassed ME while we were in Disney Land?"

"Why were you all in Disney Land? Disney World is so much better! And its near Miami, which is the best." Stephanie questioned. She loved LA, but the party scene in Miami was much freer and there wasn't as much paparazzi around.

"Because I had to go to this thing because of my dad, and Finn and Tris decided to come along. Besides _Finnegan_, I'm not the one who hit on the Little Mermaid." Rory responded, barely holding in her laughter.

"But, doll, she's a red head!" Responded Finn, indignant.

"So is Miss Patty, but you never seem to like it when she gets touchy with you." Rory shot back.

"Love, that's just harassment. It isn't right for you t hold that against me. Because of that evil woman, my butt cheeks will never be the same."

"Don't be melodramatic. At least its your butt cheeks. No one sees those try getting your poor cheeks squeezed to death all the while forced to do ballet—"

"I'll have you know plenty of people see my butt cheeks. And many people can attest to how cute they are."

"Yes, but Finn I'm not sure how willingly they see them. Whenever you go through one of your naked fazes, we are all subjected to them, and require extensive therapy after the trauma." Logan interjected. This was _his_ date with Rory, it wasn't the time for Finn to be interrupting. Never mind that it had been going disastrously before Finn showed up, it was Logan that should be in control of the conversation. In fact, there didn't even need to be conversation. He would much rather just have sex with Rory and be done with her—but no, she had to resist him and make herself all the more desirable. And her subtle sex appeal wasn't even cancelled out by the many complications that came along with seducing her. He would just have to wait, Rory would be his, and then he would move on to his usual conquests, and he would never have sex with a brunette again.

"Yes, Finn. You will be getting my therapy bill in the mail any day now," Colin deadpanned, "Besides, Rory who is Miss Patty?"

"Oh, she's the dance teacher in Stars Hollow, that's the town I grew up in."

"Why would you grow up in a small town," Robert asked snottily. He was even more interested in money than Colin was. He wasn't as old money as the rest of them. By no means was he "new money" but his ancestors did arrive on the Mayflower and his family was not quite as rich as the others, "surrounded by hicks I suppose."

Rory recognized his tone and responded coolly, the venom in her voice unchecked, "Stars Hollow is where my mom took me to escape Hartford, and I am so glad I have my family there. It was the best place to grow up—people actually love me there."

"Stars Hollow is more than a little interesting—and its been my second home since I was eleven, mate. Don't insult it, if you insult Stars Hollow, you insult Luke's and if you insult Luke's, not only do you insult the world's best coffee, you also insult Rory's step-dad. Isn't that right, doll?"

"It is indeed. Its like you have to love the Godfather movies because of Sophia's death scene."

Rory and Finn burst out laughing. The others didn't know what to say. Finally Juliet asked, "Why is that so funny?"

"Oh, its not really funny so much, but Finn and I keep on having flashbacks of this one very particular morning. Its weird how it keeps on coming up without us realizing." They exchanged knowing glances.

"And what was so special about this morning?"

"It changed everything." Finn responded, making it clear that the conversation was officially closed.

There was an awkward silence before a waitress approached them with a drink. Addressing Rory she said, "Miss, the blond at the bar sent this over and told me to tell you that he's taking his favorite candy, and Finn can't share, whatever that means."

Rory looked at the drink, a lemon drop martini, and realized what it meant. Her face lit up as she sprang out of her seat and leapt into the man's waiting arms all the while squealing, "Trissy!!"

--

The rest of the group was bewildered. Only Finn knew who the mysterious "Trissy" was, and immediately stood up to give him a manly hug when Rory finally let him go. Rory led him over to the table and began to make room for him. "Tris, I'd like you to meet everyone, Logan Huntzberger, Colin McRae, Stephanie Vanderbilt, Robert Johnson, Juliet Rollins, Seth Simon and Rose Beaumont. Everyone, this is my other best friend Tristan DuGrey."

Everyone politely said hello to Tristan, and he nodded in response. The minute he was seated, leaving Rory squeezed between himself and Finn, Rory began to question him.

"Trissy, not that I'm ecstatic you're here, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be at Harvard, I don't know, maybe because you go to college there? If you are skipping classes, and your father finds out, I will not stand in his way of throttling you. In fact, I may just call up Janlan and tell him, you wouldn't want to disappoint the only person in your family that actually loves you and believes in you, would you? Its time we visit him, and I'm sure you will hear quite a mouthful, disappointing your family," pausing for breath, Rory noticed his skeptical glance, "Tristan Janlan DuGrey, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Ror, I'm not missing any classes. I'm transferring here."

"What? Why? Are you sure? But you're a legacy at Harvard!"

"So are you. But I missed being away from you and Fal. I can't just let Finn hog her all the time. Not to mention, I am not letting Finn have a love affair with Lorelei. If anyone will ben riding of into the sunset with her, it'll be me."

"I have every right to hog Taffy, I'm closer to her." Finn stated in a huff. He hardly realized that anyone else was there, except for himself, Tristan and Rory.

"Oh really. She practically lived with me for a year."

"I was there the first minute."

"I was awake at three AM while she cried."

"I named her."

"Trissy was her second word."

"I'm her godfather."

"Rory, who is closer to Falon?" Tristan finally asked, hoping that Rory would answer in his favor.

Unlike the two, Rory was very aware of the others, and she felt very self-conscious as the answered the bickering boys, "Does it really matter? She loves you both. Tris, where are you going to live, it's too late to get a dorm, probably."

"I don't really know, Ror. I'll probably just get an apartment."

"Oh, that's perfect. You'll move in with us. There's plenty of room, it's a four bedroom apartment, and we only use two. And don't even think about rent or something ridiculous because you know the grandparents are paying for everything. And if you really think you need to repay me you can have a giant mug of coffee ready every morning, and whenever I'm busy, or I have class, you'll baby-sit, so I don't go broke paying for sitters."

"Go broke?" Tristan laughed, "How could you ever go broke Miss I-Have-Five-American-Express-Black-Cards?"

Unable to restrain himself, Colin asked, "Why would you need that many cards, they're limitless?"

Rory sighed, of course the money was the first thing that Colin addressed. "Because to many people worry about me. I have one from my Gilmore grandparents, one from my Hayden grandparents, one from my dad, one from Janlan, Tristan's grandfather, and one from Finn's parents, because they all just worry too much."

Robert couldn't understand why all these people cared enough. Sure, his parents gave him a card, but there was only one, and no one ever actually worried about anything he did, unless it could affect him taking over the family business. "Why would Mr. DuGrey or the Morgans care? They aren't related to you."

"Because we're very close. Mostly I think its because of Falon, and because they think I'm a good influence on these two hooligans. I made them do their homework and go to their classes. Most of the time kept the drinking and the smoking to a minimum too."

"Who is Falon?" Seth, who was pretty certain of the answer decided to interrupt her. Seth was a year older than the other guys, and he hadn't skipped a year to travel to Fiji. He was less close-minded than the others and tended to pay more attention to gossip because he knew how powerful it could be. He had spent a lot of his child outside of Hartford, or the elitist boarding schools that unaffectionate parents were so fond of. His parents loved him, and they had spent time living in LA, as well as New York, and he had even attended public school. He was no stranger to teen pregnancy, and knew that even if Rory was a mother, she could still be a good person.

Rory knew it was coming. She knew that soon enough someone would put two and two together, and everyone would find out who she was. She dreaded the moment she would see the disgust, clearly written on their faces. The immediate characterization of her as a gold-digging slut. That was what she hated about society, what she always hated.

But looking at Seth, she saw only compassion. Maybe he had never experienced a teen pregnancy, but it didn't look like he looked down on her because of it. In fact, he looked at her with respect. He understood how hard it was for her to get to Yale, to get through high while having her daughter to think about twenty four seven.

"Falon. She's my daughter." Rory decided to wait for the imminent questions.

"You have a daughter?" Juliet questioned, "You look amazing then, no baby fat, or anything."

"Thank you. She turned two in July, but I lost all the baby fat really fast."

"Oh, I bet she's adorable!" Stephanie exclaimed, "You must have so much fun baby clothing!"

"Well its hard not to. Between these two, my mom, grandmothers, friends from high school and all the people in my crazy town, I have more baby clothes than I know what to do with. Fortunately because my sisters are just a few months younger, I give them a lot of stuff that I don't use."

"Why didn't you just get an abortion?" Robert questioned Rory scornfully, then decided he knew her motivations, "Trying to get money out of her father?"

Rory noticed that Finn and Tristan both clenched their fists. Putting a gentle hand on each of their arms she responded as calmly as she could, "Abortions are the theme of the night, aren't they? I really didn't need money from her father, not that he had much to give. He's not from society. And I couldn't have an abortion because I could only think what would happen if my mom had aborted me like everyone wanted her to."

"You're mother was Lorelei Gilmore wasn't she? She got pregnant at sixteen and instead of marrying Christopher Hayden or getting an abortion, she had her baby and then they both disappeared from society?" Seth spoke. He remembered his mother once talking about the sandal that always seemed to happen in those families with her elderly friends from the DAR, 'like mother like daughter' they had said.

"That's them." Rory was expecting more questions when her phone began to ring.

_Oompa Loompa Doopadee Doo_

_I've Got Another Riddle For You,_

_Oompa Loompa Doopadee Dee,_

_If You Are Wise, You Will Listen To Me_

Tristan grinned, "Lorelei?" Rory nodded, and Tristan picked up the phone. In a breathy voice he started to talk to her, "Lorelei, hey. I don't mean to be abrupt or anything, but me, Mare, and Finn are kind of in the middle of this rather amazing orgy and I don't want to keep anyone waiting for too long."

Lorelei giggled, "Hear that Lukey?

"Don't call me Lukey" they all heard him growl from a distance.

Lorelei ignored him, "Finn and Tristan are nakey with Rory. Its like they are channeling us!"

Rory groaned at the immediate sexual implications while Finn and Tristan laughed hysterically. The others looked on in horror, and Rory could understand their feelings. "Mom, I'm in public. Stop with your dirty comments."

"You should be glad I still have a vibrant sex life at thirty four! In fact, how many other grandmothers do you know have sex lives as active as my own. In fact, I know college students that have less sex than I do—"

"Lorelei—" They heard Luke groan. He was fighting a losing battle.

"Anyway. I was really calling to tell you about the creepy dream I had involving David Bowie. And I was wondering if this means I'm going to have sex with him, because I dreamt Lukey would get me knocked up, and then he did."

"Mom, I'm sorry but that's just disgusting. The man is like seventy. And you and Luke are meant to be. I refuse for David Bowie to be my new step father. And do you really want him to taking care of Ella? I mean he did that weird puppet movie where he basically acted like a martian."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for being so reassuring. Besides, if the man knows how to use his hands for puppets, imagine what else he can do…"

"Dirty!" Fin and Tristan called out in unison.

"Besides, Rory why is E.T. answering his phone. Not that I don't love you Bible Boy, but shouldn't you be at Harvard learning something?"

"No mom, he's transferred here. Apparently he just missed Falon too much. And he's hoping that you'll be able to run away with him without Luke kicking his ass. Although there may be a Romeo and Juliet style duel."

"Are you kidding? My parents would be almost as thrilled with me marrying him as you. He is nothing if not the most possibly appropriate husband."

"No kidding mom. They fight, Paris falls. Luke is Romeo, Tristan is Paris. Although I've never thought of Luke as the Romeo type. Plus, I think we can skip out on all the angsty, teen-aged death."

"Alright, bye hun. Give Ella a kiss for me."

"Love you mommy! I will."

"So who is Ella?" Rosemary asked. The table was becoming uncomfortable and she wanted to know more about Rory. She seemed like a nice girl, and wanted to know more about her.

Rory smiled. "She's my younger sister. Actually she's my half sister. Her full name is Lorella, because that's the closest my mom could think of to Lorelei without actually naming her Lorelei because Luke wouldn't let her. He says that four of us are more than enough. My other sister Gigi is my dad's. Its actually really great because Falon turned two in July, Gigi turns two at the end of the month and Ella's birthday is in December. They have automatic best friends, which I'm really glad about."

"Four Loreleis?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. Right after I was born, and my mom, still high on Demerol, needed to pick my name, she decided that if men can name their sons after themselves, then so should women. And my mom is named after my great grandmother Trix, and Falon's full name is Lorelei Falon Alana Gilmore Hayden the fourth."

"So if it wasn't for the money, why'd you get yourself knocked up?" Robert sneered. The others looked at him angrily. They hadn't been particularly nice to Rory, but Robert was crossing the line. Finn was angry, he had the strong urge to punch Robert in the face, ruin his pretty boy image, and he was pretty certain Tristan was fighting the same urge.

"Robert that is crossing the line. Do you really think that was the plan? Rory was going to be the next Christina Amanpour!" Finn practically yelled.

Tristan, who had gotten himself more under control decided it was time to intervene, "Not that we're disappointed with her. She'll be Katy Couric or Heidi Collins. But this was never part of the plan. And don't assume that she is some kind of slut either. She made a mistake, had sex with the wrong guy and the condom broke. So just shut up you stupid ass hole before we shut you up!"

Robert was silent. There was a pregnant pause while they waited for someone to make a move.

Logan decided it was time for him to break the ice, "She's really cute. Falon. She's cute. She looks a lot like you, Rory, so does Ella."

"Thank you." Rory responded quietly. She was used to this kind of response, and long ago she had decided that she wouldn't let it bother her. People could think what they wouldn't their words would never break her again.

She remembered that fateful day, when she had realized she was pregnant. Her period had been four days late, and she had eaten an apple without even thinking about it. Worse yet, she liked it. And the first thing she had done, instead of calling her mother like she should have, she called Jess. She had hoped—it was false and naïve—that he would be responsible, that he would man up to what had happened between them and the implications for their future.

But, in classic Jess style, he had hung up on her, told her that he needed a little time, maybe a few hours to process this sudden news. Rory had understood, and thought that this mean that when she came home from school, they would talk. But the call never came. There was no response. There was nothing. She learned from Luke that Jess had pummeled into the apartment, collected all his things and "borrowed" Luke's truck to drive to the airport.

If Rory hadn't been his pregnant, heartbroken ex-girlfriend, she would have found it funny that Lorelei had to drive Luke to the airport to pick up the truck. Luke hated Lorelei's driving. He said she did it all wrong, speeding and not holding the wheel more often than she did.

"So…" Steph said, trying to restart the conversation, "Why did you call her your favorite candy?"

She was addressing Tristan, honestly wondering.

Immediately, the three grinned. Tristan responded to the pretty blond, "The day Fal was born, we were all in the hospital and Rory had asked Finn to name her, because he's her godfather. So he picked Lorelei Falon Alana, which you already know. Then, he realized that Falon spelled backwards is No-Laf, and being related to the Loreleis, that made no sense. So from Laf came Laffy, and Taffy was added because that's Rory's favorite Wonka candy."

The group shared a few more laughs. Earlier in the evening Robert had silently disappeared after enduring hateful glares from Finn and Tristan. Colin was quiet for the most part, joking with his close friends. The girls were the most receptive to Rory. They were immediately interested in Falon and couldn't to meet her. The girls had already set up a shopping trip for the next weekend. Logan somehow ended up flirting with two blondes, even though the outing was supposed to be Rory and Logan's date.

Rory wasn't very disappointed. Yes, he was gorgeous. But Logan couldn't handle a relationship, especially not one that involved her being a mom. He needed the freedom of sleeping with a different girl every night, and part of Rory was still attracted to that. He was so different from every other boy she was close with. They all coddled her, and it had been too long since she had dated, three years.

And so, the evening ended. Tristan offered to accompany Rory home because Logan had disappeared earlier, wiggling his eyebrows at his friends, he was getting laid.

They walked to her apartment, reminiscing, talking about Falon and gently teasing each other. Anyone who listened to their conversation would be shocked at how he was constantly propositioning her while she teased him about his overly inflated ego. But, that was the relationship they had, that was the relationship they had always had.

They reached her door and Tristan gave her a gentle hug. He stared at her intently, trying to see if she felt what he felt. Deciding to bite the bullet he leaned over and gave her a gentle but passionate kiss. He pulled back slightly, trying to gage her reaction.

Nothing. She stared at him in shock. And even more shocking was that she had been ready to respond to his kiss. It was an advantage that he had so much experience with girls. He knew what to do with his lips, his tongue, and Rory was certain that the other rumors were not exaggerated. No. Rory wasn't allowed to think about him that way. No.

"Night, Mary. Give Falon a kiss for me." Tristan said, almost shyly. He knew Rory would need time to respond, to make a few pro/con lists. But he would wait. He had been waiting for his Mary for six years, ever since she had transferred into his middle school. And he was careful to emphasize the word kiss, as a gentle reminder.

And he walked away, whistling.


	9. Days Of Yore

Disclaimer: Nothing

Disclaimer: Nothing!! I own nothing!! 

A/N: Over to six thousand hits, that's amazing! However, I am less than amazed with the number of comments, less than fifty. That means only one out of every hundred twenty-four people actually bothers to comment, and that is shameful. Honestly, it only takes a second.

People have told me that the last chapter was a shock, and quite honestly, I was as shocked as you were. I fully expected it to end with Logan and Rory to kiss and Rory telling him she wasn't ready for a relationship, but I realized it couldn't happen. Those two just aren't ready yet. Logan needs to have a few dozen good hard fucks before he can even approach Rory again, and he is still in arrogant jack ass stage.

So it happened, there was a kiss, and now we shall face the repercussions. I can definitely predict jealous drinking, rants, hate sex, and then love. But that's just me.

Life Out Of Order

Rory was woken up, bright and early, by overly chipper, overly loud knocking. She sleepily walked to her door, not even bothering to look who it was. She doubted that a rapist serial killer would be knocking down her door at seven in the morning, "If you don't have at least four cups of coffee, I might seriously pull a Henry and have you decapitated at dawn, and I won't even come because I'll be napping, or sleeping with my next wife."

"Four cups, right here! And I even have small ones for Ella, Falon, and Gigi, and one for myself. So there is no need to go British on me, I am your amazing savior, and I have come to claim my new room." Tristan responded to her brightly, instantly understanding that she was referring to Henry the eighth, and he was Ann Boleyn.

"Oh, alright." Rory hesitantly let him into the apartment, but after inhaling the intoxicating sent of her elixir, she reached over and grabbed her first cup.

Rory's arm grazed his wrist as she eagerly reached for the coffee, and he had never felt so alert to that area of his body. Tristan couldn't place when his thoughts about Rory had turned erotic. He knew it had been rather recent, and he finally realized.

--

He had been dancing with a random girl at a random party, and unlike usual, he had only been slightly drunk. His inebriated mind thought about how Rory was constantly admonishing both him and Finn for never getting into a serious relationship with a girl instead preferring to have lots and lots of meaningless sex. And there was a lot of girls. Money, talent in the bedroom, and overall good looks good go a long way for any man. So he had tried to strike up a conversation with the girl. She was a pretty brunette, her hair was longish and she had hazel eyes. For some reason, Tristan had briefly wondered why her eyes were not the oceanic blue he so craved. Pushing his brooding thoughts away, he had asked her about why she was at school.

She was drunk, more so than him. Although most of the time she would usually answer coyly, about wanting to get an education, all kinds of education, she instead answered honestly. She was long for a man. A man from old money who would provide for her for the rest of her life, and in return she would bear him children of the bluest blood in all the United States.

He had wondered how this girl could answer this way. She wasn't looking for good conversation, she wasn't looking for a relationship, trust, love. She was looking for a contract. She would get the monetary benefits and produce an heir. She was so jaded, she was convinced that true love didn't really exist. That a happy ending only meant the story wasn't over.

Tristan mulled over her answer. This unbelievable shallow girl, who he only wanted for a good tumble, had given him much to think about. Tristan wondered about so many relationships he saw. Many parents, including his own, seemed not to like each other very much. In fact, Tristan realized his parents barely knew each other. His mother had borne the heir, and had completely distanced herself from his father unless they had to attend a society gathering together, to keep up pretenses. Tristan briefly wondered as to the number of women his father had cheated with. It didn't really matter. He was certain that his mother had had more than her fair share of affairs as well, she was just more discreet.

The only parents he had ever seen that were truly happy with each other were Finn's parents, and Lorelei with Luke. Finn's family was different. They were rich, international society, but they were foreigners. Their differences gave the family a down to earth feel. Tristan had only to look at Finn with his parents and sisters, the love and comfort they shared just rolled off them in waves. Luke and Lorelei were perfect for each other because they had chosen each other. Luke had been in love with Lorelei for several years before she had come to her senses and gave the guy a break. And when he asked her out on a date, she didn't run, she didn't scream and she didn't do an Irish jig. She had calmly responded affirmatively because she knew how big of a step it was for him, and Luke needed time to take everything in.

And then Tristan looked at the older generation, grandparents. Many of them were so much closer, so much more in love than parents. Many of them were bad parents, they had been too wrapped up in each other and in parties and society, that their children's childhoods had passed them by. Straub and Francine. Emily and Richard. Both couples finally understood where they failed as parents, and excelled as grandparents, and great-grandparents.

Janlan and Mildred. His own grandparents. He would never forget the look of despair his grandfather had on his face when they had found out her diagnosis. She had breast cancer. And they had caught it late, already stage three. The prognosis had been grim. The doctors had told them all the treatment options, the constant need to stay in the hospital, with its deceptively cheerful lighting, and crisp, clean sheets. An awful place to be, an awful place to die.

So Millie, she had chosen not to get treatment. To skip out on chemotherapy and radiology, and to just spend her last few months at home. Tristan remembered, so soon before her death, how she had looked when she called him into her room. She had given him her engagement ring, and told him that when he met the right girl, he should give it to her. It was a beautiful vintage ring, the ring Janlan had given her. It represented all they love the couple had shared for so many years, and he knew that the only girl that would ever get it would be his soul mate.

And then, suddenly, he began to wonder about when Rory would find her soul mate. He knew that she didn't have a lot of confidence in that department because she was already pregnant, and she thought she would be a single mom for the rest of her life. But she wouldn't be. Some guy would come a long, and he would fall in love with her and with her daughter. They would get married, he would adopt the baby. The would graduate college, and have more children. He would encourage her career, and while she was at work or studying, he would pull diaper duty.

His thoughts, they had hurt Tristan more than he wanted to admit. His thoughts of Rory with an unknown perfect man turned to thoughts of her with himself. Thoughts of their family, of their children. Of adopting the child she was pregnant with, and then they would have a few more. Tristan could imagine sex with Rory, making love to her.

She was so beautiful, so innocent, so perfect, no man deserved her. And yet, and yet, he wanted to try. She deserved someone who would do anything for her, a man that she had wrapped around her finger, and Tristan couldn't deny that he was hooked. When she had first come to his school, he had been in the midst of waking up to his sexual identity. But he had only thought of her as a cute little girl. In true fifth grade fashion, he had tortured her, immediately titling her, "Mary". He even resorted sitting behind her in class, and pulling her pony tail.

She had hated him, and nicknamed him, "Bible Boy", and "Evil Tristan (ET)" but that had only drawn him in. After a while, and quite a strange obsession, they had become friends, and he didn't think of her other than platonically for a very long time.

He remembered, sitting in his room, with her and Finn, and she had quietly announced that she was pregnant, Jess was gone, and she was keeping the baby. He had wanted to hop on a plane that very minute, find Jess and beat his face in. He, that asshole, had desecrated the sweetest, most innocent girl alive. She wasn't jaded, she was pure, and that asshole, who had never deserved her, had hurt her, so deeply.

And all these things—they were brought on by that shallow girl, only a few weeks ago. And now, he was trapped in his reverie from Rory's inadvertent touch, her hand grazed his wrist, his favorite part of his body.

--

"Tristan? Tristan are you still here? Do I need to call the po-po?"

"Rory? Sorry, just zoned out for a bit. Listen, about what happened last night. I know it was wrong, and weird, and I'm not really sure why I kissed you. I just broke up with Janice last week, and I don't really know. And I don't want you to take time to make pro/con lists about what it could mean, because I really don't think it meant much of anything. I was just upset, and either way, wouldn't want to ruin our friendship. Its been so long and wonderful. So don't worry, and don't run." He was setting her free. There would be no pressure on her, no need for her to worry that if things between them wouldn't work out, Falon would be left without one of her favorite uncles. Tristan couldn't stand the thought of seeing Rory hurt, and he wouldn't be the cause. No matter his own feelings, Tristan would leave her alone—at least for now, "So can I still move in?"

--


	10. Tempted Virtue

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Actually, I do own some people, but not all that many!

A/N: Still, there have been VERY few comments. I am more than a little disappointed, and starting to think that maybe this story wasn't meant to be. I think I'll try writing stories from other categories, like Twilight and Tamora Pierce.

So here's the deal. I'm not much for ultimatums, I mean look how it turned out for Rory, Logan, and their almost engagement. But, this is what happens. I either get **ten comments** per chapter or **nothing is coming up**. And the minute I find there are **ten comments**, I'll put the next chapter. I know its been a few days since I've published, and I have the next four chapters written, so get to commenting.

So, here we go, another chapter, more problems. And this one will be way more entertaining, the last one was more background and preparatory.

Life Out Of Order

"Move in?" Rory was flabbergasted. She had every intention of completely avoiding the situation, and he wanted to move into the room next to hers. 'This cannot be happening.' She thought to herself. 'I am losing it. Completely. I will close my eyes for ten seconds, open them, and he will be gone.' He was still there. "You are here. In my apartment. You kissed me last night and you want to move in with me." It was a statement, not a question.

"No, I kissed you last night, and I told you, it wasn't a big deal. And I don't want to move in with you, I want to move in with you and Falon."

"No, this cannot happen. We have to talk about this. It couldn't have been meaningless. We've been friends for five years, you helped me with Falon all the time, and out of the blue, you kiss me." Rory responded, her voice progressively rising. This did not happen to her, this was not her life.

"Yeah, Mary. If I didn't know you any better, I would think you couldn't stop talking about it because you liked it so much. In fact, I would test that theory right now and kiss you again if your annoyingly cute daughter wasn't watching right now."

"Did your ego just inflate even more? I think we're going to have to break down some walls in this apartment, you'll need to rooms for the size of your head."

"That's cold Mary. So cold. But your just covering up how much you want to play with my _head_."

"You're disgusting, you know that, right?

"Yeah, yeah. Falon, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come give me a hug?"

"Trissy!" The girl shrieked as she ran into his arms. She had waited until her mom and uncle had finished bantering, she was so used to it, it didn't even bother her when they did what some people would call arguing.

"Hey sweetheart. Guess what? I'm moving in with you and mommy, so now I'll just be across the hall, all the time. So whenever you want to watch Wonka with me, or if you want to read, I'll be there!"

"Yay!!"

"Tristan….I'm not sure this is the best idea, especially not right now." Rory was hesitant as ever.

"Mary, I think this is one of the best ideas I've ever had!"

"Well, that's not saying very much." Rory deadpanned.

"Mary, don't be like that. You said yourself that you want me for your built in baby sitter, and we always have fun together. Come on, don't be such a prude, you practically lived in my house after Fal was born, and your mother needed peace."

"Yes, but that wasn't just the three of us. That was me, and you, and Fal, and your parents, and Janlan and a fleet of maids, and the cook."

"My parents were hardly there, they couldn't stand Falon crying," Tristan was slightly distracted. He had never understood their stance on Falon, "I can't understand that. It's like they didn't realize that all babies cry. I mean how else was she supposed to tell us that she was hungry, or she needed burping, or she needed a diaper change?"

"Obviously they didn't spend a lot of time with you after you were born. That was the job of all your nannies. And you know, you have the attention of a two year old. Switching from one subject to the next, you could rival Matthew McConaughey!"

"I happen not to be a schizophrenic nutcase with no direction in life. And I am full of talents outside of the bedroom."

"Notice the two year old currently residing in your arms. Please do not discuss your s-e-x-u-a-l p-r-o-w-e-s-s around her."

"Momma, what is sexual prowess?"

"Munchkin, you are too smart for your own good. How about you go and occupy yourself, or wake Gigi and Ella."

"Kay. I think I'll research it. Finn will help me!"

"She's a regular sleuth Mary, I wonder where she gets it?"

"That's what I'm afraid of. She has Gilmore determination and pigheadedness."

"Well, she wants to ask Finn. I think its safe to say that he knows quite a bit on she subject, but he won't even let her date until she's thirty. In fact, I don't think he'll let her anywhere near boys until she's at least twenty-five. On that note, we should start looking for good all-girls school."

"Don't you think that would be encouraging some hot lesbian action in the broom closet?"

"Or on the balcony?" Tristan quickly countered.

"Eww Tristan. Just because you know where I was conceived, doesn't mean we have to talk about it all the time."

"Actually, I think it's a fascinating story. And that Lorelei told me it, just shows how strong of a bond we really have. In fact. I think it's the type of story I should tell at parties, to pick up girls. It will show off my sensitive side." Tristan joked. He had his own methods of picking up girls, and they did involve girls, but usually of the extremely drunk variety that only cared that he was a tall, sculpted, well endowed man without attachments.

"Tristan, if that is how you pick up girls, then it is no wonder you don't mind moving in with us, because its not like you'll be getting any action anyway." Her snappy barb brought up a new issue they both knew they needed to discuss.

"Rory, you don't even have to lecture me, I know that there are to be no playmates here. If I have a girl, then I will insist that we go to her place, and if that is not an option, then a friends' dorm or a hotel, or any public place where I typically entertain myself."

"Tristan—you are disgusting. I don't care where you have sex, as long as its not here. Actually, nights Falon isn't here, and preferably myself either, you can bring over your special friends. And if you are so intoxicated, that you cannot help but bring a girl here, you to must do whatever it is you do quietly and Falon may not find you together. That means that any girl must be dressed and out of your bedroom by the time Falon wakes up."

"Got it Rory. Why are you being so understanding? Goebbels telling you to loosen up, the reign of terror is over?'

"I am related to Adolf, Tristan, I have not reached her level of part-planning evil. And she will never end, her parties are the height of DAR coolness and the downfall of the offspring." By the end of Rory's mini rant, Tristan was cracking up. "Tristan, it is not funny. How many functions have I been forced to attend, especially in the last six years? I only had to go to the REALLY important ones when I was younger, but the minute I decided I just HAD to go to a good college, and NEEDED to attend Chilton, all the strings and contracts got attached. Grugh."

"I'm sorry did you just grunt? Going primal? Need to consult with Kirk, the resident monkey? Or are you an aspiring actress for Geico?"

"Tristan, stop being an ass. It is way to early in the morning for your attitude. And I have only consumed one of my coffees." With that thought, Rory grabbed a second cup and gulped it down within seconds, not even bothering to enjoy the taste.

"So, can I move in now?"

"Patience is a virtue."

"One you happen not to possess Miss. Give-Me-Coffee-And-Give-It-To-Me-Now!"

"The nectar of the gods is a different matter entirely. It is a fundamental principle of the Gilmore Girl way of life to never delay the consumption of coffee. There is nothing that can separate a Gilmore Girl from her life's sustenance—and pie."

"How do you not weight three-hundred pounds?"

"How does your enormous ego fit into this room?"

"It's a big room." Tristan commented blandly. He was by no means a stupid guy, but arguing with a Gilmore Girl was an exhausting activity. She was filled with endless insults, and they had known each other for so long, she knew innumerable embarrassing stories about him.

"And you have a big head. I still fail to understand how you seem to possess the power stretch the walls and enter without banging you head on the sky. And I have not seen you disrobed, so I have no idea if your being your sneaky self and hiding your wand, or if your Willy Wonka. And if you are in fact the genius in the flesh, you had better tell me why you have been withholding your irresistible treats!"

"Disrobed?" Tristan questioned, completely ignoring the rest of her monologue. She was Rory Gilmore, very well known for talking way too much once she got started, gaining thunder as she went along. "Rory Gilmore-Hayden are you suggesting something? I knew you've always had a thing for me. Is that your ulterior motive for having me move in? Do you want to show me the crevices of your room? Would you like to see certain appendages of my own?"

"The only reason I would ever see you _disrobed_ would be if I were searching for certain appendages that you seem so proud of, but are conspicuously missing."

"Your really not nice in the morning before you've had your quota of coffee, are you? A nasty firecracker, I bet your just as wild in bed."

"Ugh. So many responses, and yet they could lead to so much of this dirty talk. Sometimes I think your just the sixteen years younger male version of my mother—without the coffee addiction."

"No my Mary, you have an addiction, according to your mother it is more of a love affair. In one of her random rambling moments, she confided in me that she once had a bag coffee beans named Rafaelo that she slept with. I found in hilarious, if a bit disturbing."

"When you made your list of things to discuss when you showed up and invited yourself to move in, where on the list did this topic come up?"

"Well, it probably would have been around three after where I would sleep and how often we would be having sex." Tristan was joking, but there was a hint of truth behind his words. He didn't expect sex, he was pretty sure Rory hadn't been with a guy since Falon had been conceived almost three years previously. But he did want to date her, to make her happy. She was so important to him in every way.

Rory blushed crimson. She had no idea how she became embarrassed at this point, but the cold hard truth was that his last comment had hit home. She had stayed up all night trying to figure out if Tristan still wanted to move in. Rory shied away from sexual tension, and she knew she couldn't possibly be desirable to him, he had already explained to her what happened, and showed no interest in revisiting the taboo topic.

This was the story of Rory's life. She was always convinced in unrequited love, while her overly caring friends feared hurting their innocent little sister, who was unfortunately far too beautiful and oblivious for her own bood.


	11. Caught In The Net

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

A/N: Read and Review…you know you want to! And as you can see, I didn't have the patience to wait, but I still encourage you

Life Out Of Order

Tristan moved in, and it was awkward, really, really, awkward. Such awkwardness was unprecedented. When Rory hated Tristan, she had been quick to respond to every lewd remark, shut down his every attempt at making her squirm. But now, neither of them knew what to say.

Tristan wanted to apologize. He shouldn't have kissed her. He shouldn't have imposed himself upon her. He shouldn't have made comments that made her uncomfortable. He shouldn't have. He shouldn't have. He shouldn't have. They were treading on eggshells, and worse yet, it was his own stupid fault. He shouldn't be thinking about his friend in a sexual way, but when she started to blush, he couldn't help but imagine what a contrast it would be to her endless milk-white skin. He mile long legs were smooth and unblemished and he could only imagine what her "secret places" looked like. Beautiful. That was the only way he could describe her. His girl. She was perfection personified, innocence and sensuality.

And everyone knew. No one knew why, but they knew that Rory and Tristan weren't acting like they usually did. Tristan didn't hit on her, he didn't invite her to take an 'intimate tour' of his new room. Nothing.

--

"Alright Falon. You're going to stay here with Tristan, as soon as wakes up because mommy has a bunch of classes this morning, and I have to go do an interview for the Yale Daily News."

Falon nodded energetically. She loved spending time with Tristan, as much as she loved being with Finn.

"Tristan! Wake up, I have to go." Rory was getting annoyed. Tristan promised her, and he wasn't getting his butt our of his room. The door opened, and emerged a tall blond wearing only his shirt. Rory's only blessing was it was a long button down that almost reached the girl's knees. "You're not Tristan. And this is awkward."

"Hi. I'm Candi! Nice to meet you. Why are you in his apartment…with a baby? Its not his is it?" The girl chattered. Rory could already the girl had the IQ of an ant. She connected the dots slowly, as if the situation was a complicated puzzle that required oodles of concentration.

"Its actually not Tristan's apartment, this is my apartment, and no my daughter Falon is not his." Distracting herself for a minute, Rory addressed the toddler, "Falon sweets, could you go to your room please, play with your dolls? Candi, do you know when Tristan will be up?"

"Oh I don't really know. We were both REALLY drunk last night, and I my roommate was in our dorm so he suggested we come to his place. I didn't realize you guys live together. Anyways, he promised to take he shopping today, he has a black card you know!" The last part she whispered excitedly, as if it was some kind of government secret that Tristan DuGrey was indeed a very rich guy.

"Oh, I know. Listen, why don't you go back to his room for a while, and when you decide to come out, wear something decent because my daughter will be here. And when that irresponsible spoiled brat wakes up tell him that we need to have a serious discussion tonight. Oh, and when I say decent I mean that all your feminine parts should be covered."

"Feminine parts?" The girl wondered out loud. "BTWs, who are you?"

"Rory. Rory Gilmore-Hayden the Third."

Candi whistled. She herself wasn't from society, and she wasn't particularly intelligent, but she knew who was the richest, and this girl had two very powerful last names.

"O. Kay-sies!"

"Ugh, way too hyper in the morning." Rory picked up the phone and dialed, "Finn?"

"Doll? Why are you calling at this ungodly hour? I need to recuperate in tome to get good and drunk tonight."

"Ugh. Finn that is a vicious cycle. I really need you to baby-sit for me. Tristan got drunk last night and brought one of his friends home, and now I have no one to leave Falon with and I have three classes back to back and then I have to go conduct an interview for the paper, so I'll be busy all day."

"Love…"

"Finn, you know, its fine. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume it would be okay. Just take some aspirin, get some sleep, I'll see you later."

"No, love, its fine. I'll be over in ten minutes, tops. Is it okay if I bring Logan and Colin along? I promised I would spend time with them today. If they don't want to play with Falon, they can just watch TV."

"Fine. Thank you Finn. I totally owe you. And you know the rule about bad language."

"I know, fifty cents per word. At this rate, We'll have completely paid for Falon's education before she turns five."

"That's what I get for letting her spend so much time around you Tristan and my mom."

"Love its true. You can't tell by Loreleis gentle countenance, but she knows words that would make a sea worn sailor blush."

"On leave!" Rory responded without thinking. Rory knew that Finn was one of the only people that knew about their yearly tradition, and he would understand.

"Oy. I know I've spent too much time with you, when I actually understand where you are going with the conversation.

"Alright. Thank you Finn."

--

"Laffy-Taffy!!"

"Finny!!" Falon shrieked as she ran into his arms.

"Falon, baby these are my friends Logan and Colin."

"HI." She said quietly, and buried her face in Finn's shoulder, not really in the mood to make new friends.

"Fal, Logan is Mitchum Huntzberger's son."

At this she perked up, "Really? Oh, hi, hi, hi, hi! I met him at a party, he was sooo nice! And he's smart, and he knows sooo much about newspapers!"

"This is the first time a girl has been more eager to get close to my dad than myself."

"It's a good thing to. Lets your overwhelmingly large ego deflate a little, gives the rest of us some breathing room." Colin responded. He didn't have low self-or-steam, but sometimes Logan was just too much. Besides, it was always entertaining poking fun at his best friend.

"Alright. Falon is your lovely uncle Tristan still sleeping?"

"Yes. And so is his special friend."

"Ah." Finn knew that Rory had no desire to explain the birds and the bees to Falon any time soon. He thrust Falon into Logan's arms and left the room.

"Ah…hi. Colin help."

"I'm Falon. Your dad is nice. I don't have a daddy. My mommy said that my daddy wasn't ready for responsibility so he ran away to California. But I have Tristan and Finny. Finney's my godfather. And they both play with me a lot. And I have my Nana and Pop. And Nana and Pop are Ella's parents. And I have Chris, who's my grandpa but I don't call him that because he says he's too young. And Gigi is his daughter. And grandma and grampa and grams and gramps. I have a lot of family. And I met great-grandma a few times, but she lives in London—with the queen, and Korn!"

Logan walked over to the couch and put Falon down. They could faintly hear Finn 'talking' with Tristan and his 'special' friend.

"So Falon, do you want to watch a movie?" Colin asked, not knowing what else the little girl would enjoy.

"Wonka! Wonka! Wonka!"

Colin and Logan started looking for it throughout the movie collection, until they noticed it on a secluded shelf, sitting atop a pedestal. In its company, were Casablanca, the third Godfather, and Sleepless in Seattle.

"Weird." Logan pronounced. "This is the Gene Wilder version, the new one is better.

"Nuh-Uh, Johnny Depp made a mockery of all that is holy of the Willy Wonka Chocolate factory. He and Tim Burton owe a serious apology to the original actors and writers." Tristan pronounced sleepily from the door-way.

"Nuh-uh. Love you sound like a whiney teenaged girl that you so love to chase. The ones that I can only bother to do the horizontal tango with when I am good and hammered."

"Finn, you are disgusting. And this just further shows that I should be Falon's godfather, and not you. And think how much better it would look. Rory and Falon are brunettes and Paris and I are both blondes. We could have pretty little Christmas cards that all the ladies from the DAR could fawn over, 'Oh, look at the lovelies, and that awful tease Finnegan isn't among them'." Tristan mimicked the sound of the wretched old ladies.

"I'll have you know I'm very popular in the DAR. Colin, Logan, and I know how to turn the charm on, and charm the pants off their pretty daughters—if you catch my drift."

"What can I say? The ladies can't resist a blonde who is normal height—no need for a ladder." Logan interrupted—always the attention addict.

"Its safe to say that I get more action. Everything about you is average. I'm above and beyond—always." Tristan responded. He was used to being the pretty blond, and Logan wasn't going to take away his title.

"Gentlemen—why are we doing this? Lets sit down. Drink some beers, and rejoice in that we only have to deal with the munchkin for a little while." Colin hated small children. They were loud and annoying and didn't stop asking questions. "You know, I'm not partial to the younger generation, and then I realize—I'm stuck with eternal children as friends."

"Ha—Colin my friend—you are only young once, but you can be immature all your life. Now that the lump who is going to get such a talking to when Rory comes home is awake, we need to make plans for her birthday."

--

"Tristan Janlan DuGrey," Rory almost yelled. She rarely got angry, but in some cases, her anger was well deserved, "Do not look at me with that innocent expression, you know we need to have words."

"Leave it to my Mary to talk smart in the middle of throwing a fit." Tristan spoke conversationally to Colin. It was as if Rory wasn't towering above him, looking extremely peeved.

"Tristan, I cannot believe you! I let you move in with me and my young impressionable daughter, I trusted you to control your urges and this is what you do. I told you, if that girl was really necessary, she had to be gone before Falon was up. We had a deal. I thought I could trust you with her, after everything we went through that first year. But no, you're just a stupid, uncontrollable, self-centered, poopy-jerk!"

"A poopy-jerk?" Logan questioned, cracking up. The others had the good sense to keep their mouths shut as Rory fumed.

"Yes. And I didn't ask you of your opinion anyway. You are currently in my apartment, and you are questioning what I say? That's why I hate guys like you. You don't own the world. My grandparents own this apartment, so if you would be so kind as to shut your pretty boy face, it would be much appreciated."

"Doll, how much coffee have you had today?"

"Nine. Why does that matter?"

"Because it seems you've done the impossible. You're so hopped up on caffeine, you're not being your usual sweet meek self. And you should stand up for yourself more often, but for once in his drunken existence, Logan didn't do much of anything to deserve your tirade."

"Drunken existence? Well that's the pot calling the kettle black." Colin scoffed.

"I never denied drinking more than I should, I'm just saying that Logan does drink quite a bit. I think its all the performance anxiety."

"Yeah, Ace. I didn't do anything. And its not performance anxiety. Its so that in the morning I don't have the misfortune of having to remember what you look like naked. I don't understand how you manage to end up buck naked almost every night." Logan quipped. He couldn't help but assign Rory a new nickname. Finn had one for her, and so did Tristan, and he didn't like feeling like he was missing out on something fun.

"Ace?" Tristan questioned. He had been so caught up in staring at the furious beauty of Rory in the midst of the fit, he had completely missed everything that was going around him.

"Ace. As in an ace reporter. Logan, I would really appreciate it if you would call me Rory. All I need is another man that cannot seem to understand that I already have a nickname."

"So, reporter girl, are we released?" Not to be outdone, Colin quickly decided that it was an appropriate name for Rory. Form what Tristan and Finn had told him, Rory had always wanted to be a reporter. She spent all her time studying and being a mom.

"Yes. You can all leave now. Have a nice evening, don't get drunk if you can help it. Use protection, I'm pretty sure none of you are ready to have a little trust fund baby running around underfoot." Rory responded, her motherly nature taking over. Although her words were confidant, all the men could see her faint blush. It embarrassed her to discuss sex, and she couldn't help that all her friends, new and old seemed to be very, very, active.

'Bye' they all chorused, and Tristan attempted to sneak out unnoticed.

"Tristan, I did not say you could go. Besides, you live here." The other boys quickly left, anticipating Rory's next speech about responsibility.

And lecture she did. Her stamina for speech could rival Lorelei's, and the only times she paused were to drink more of her coffee.

Tristan mesmerized by her aroma, she smelled of coffee beans, and sugary sweetness, knew he was loosing control. He knew that within seconds, he would be leaning over to kiss Rory's luscious lips, but somehow, he couldn't find it within himself to care about the consequences.

He walked over, looked deeply into his eyes, and like a snake with a snake charmer, Rory was frozen in place, her mouth slightly open. Tristan pressed his lips against her's and when she did not fight him, he gently slipped his tongue into her mouth. But he did not stay gentle as he felt her body unconsciously respond. She pressed herself against him as they kissed more passionately. The kiss seemed to go on forever, until reality caught up with them.

From her room, Falon began to whine, having just woken up from her nap, hungry. They two pulled away from each other, and for several inexplicable moments, they felt completely connected.

"I have to go." And that was it. It was over. The consequences would be left for another day.


	12. You Know You Want To

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish, nothing is mine!

_A/N: Seriously, review! I won't know if the readers like or hate the story unless there are people that tell me. I'm not always sure where I am actually taking the story, so if someone would send me any kind of suggestions, that would be great!_

_Right now, I'm upset, because of the almost ten thousand hits, there are only sixty two comments. I don't understand how some stories get close to a ten thousand comments within weeks, and no one seems to bother with my story. Please, guys!!_

Life Out Of Order

"Mommy!"

"Hey, you are an adult! I am not your mommy, I have replaced you! Find someone else to love!"

"Maybe you have replaced my love, but if I tell Luke that you don't love me anymore, he will keep the divine drink from you!"

"Cruel child. No wonder I don't like you anymore."

"And you just called me a child. Completely proving my point. So what's new at home?"

"We got a dog."

"Mom. You are a Lorelei, we cannot keep things alive. We just barely manage with our own daughters. Do you really think that it's a good idea to get a dog. They eat and pee and poo. We are not equipped for that. And a dog needs to be walked. And walking is exercise. The only time exercise is approved by the Gilmore Girl way of life is when it is in the pursuit of our lives' sustenance!"

"Guess what I named him!"

"One track mind. It's a wonder you manage to think about anything else, with coffee always on your mind!"

"Paul Anka."

"Has five grown daughters and is a citizen of the US. What's your point?"

"That's the dog's name. His name is Paul Anka. The man brought us such great hits as 'You're Having My Baby' and seeing as to Luke and I have a baby together, it seemed appropriate."

"Mom, your mind works in mysterious ways."

"Don't deny you follow my trains of thought." Lorelei responded. She had always loved how strong of a bond she had with her oldest daughter.

"That's a weird phrase. Have you ever thought about how destructive it would be to have several trains converging and diverging?"

"Its just a phrase. If you want to talk about things that are health risks, think about 'get your head out of the gutter'".

"You should know. Your head has a permanent address in there." Rory quipped. It always seemed to shock some people of how sexually oriented her mother was.

"Hey, missy. I'm not the one having dirty thoughts about three different boys. Me, at least I'm consistent. I have Lukey every time and I dream of Johnny Depp."

"Mom. I am not having dirty thoughts. My thoughts are very clearly confused."

"Listen up, kiddo. You have three guys that want you. Finn who has been in love with you for years, and he loves Falon just as much, so he might be the best marriage option. E.T., who has just realized that you are in fact a very attractive young woman, and Logan, your latest Limo Boy, who despite everything, you can't get him out of your head. Do you know what that means? Rory, you are so lucky to have choices, maybe they are society but I have no doubt that at least Finn would never hurt you."

"Mom, its not that easy. And I don't like Logan. He is a cocky ass and he has this convenient way of making me feel terrible about myself, the way I live my life, and the choices I've made. And I don't even know why. Our date obviously wasn't going well, so there is no reason for me to care that he picked up some other girl. And then, when the other guys were interrogating me about Falon, he came to my defense, and said she was cute. Why can't he be consistent?"

"That's why I never dated society boys, hun. They are out to hurt you. And the only real exception is Finn, because his parents actually like him. And Tristan to some extent, but that's because of Janlan, his parents are pure evil."

"I know, mom. I just I don't know what to do. Every time Tristan kisses me, I want to tell him I don't like him in that way, but I can't make it come out. I mean, how could he not notice that I've been in love with Finn for four years."

"Ha! You admitted it! You are in love with Finn! So go and get Finn! Walk right up to him, give him a big ol' smacker and tell him you love him!"

"Mom, I can't do that. What if he doesn't like me. Besides, I misspoke I haven't been in love with him for four years, I've been in love with a thing in our house!

"OK. Go and get your man Rory! You've been burned enough, how much more can it hurt?"

"Mom. I don't know. Tell me, help me."

"Kid. I am the queen of messing up relationships. All those times I let your dad come back into our lives, and the Max Medina debacle. And I didn't even realize the way I felt about Luke until the day before I was supposed to marry Max."

"Mom, that was not your fault. Its in our Gilmore girl blood to run. And look how great it turned out. You love Luke and have two pretty daughters instead of one!"

"That's right, sweets. I'm just saying you can't always be coming to me for love advise. I just got really lucky. You need to follow your heart."

"Thanks mom."

"Any time. And you'll always be my baby."

--

"Ace?" Logan was surprised. Here he was, in the middle of a heavy make out session with a pretty blond, and he was interrupted. He had every intention of yelling at the person at the door, but when he realized that it was Rory, a girl who was quickly assimilating herself into his life, he couldn't help but let all his irritation dissipate.

"Hey, Logan, so sorry to be interrupting your one way trip on the way to getting an STD, but I was wondering if Finn was around?"

"Ace, you know I'm too devilishly handsome to get an STD. Besides I always use protection, but if you would like to be assured of that, I can give you a private simulation."

"Logan, that's disgusting. Where is Finn."

Logan sighed. He liked bantering with Rory, she was witty and sharp, and always called him on his crap. But there was something different about her today. She was fidgety, and she looked very, very frightened. "He's in his room."

"Thank you." Rory was a nervous, like she had never been. Finn could have any girl in the world, there would be no reason for him to want her. She wasn't so unbelievably pretty, and she had a baby. She just wasn't up for casual sex, she needed a dependable relationship.

--

"Love what are you doing here?"

"Finn, I love you, okay. I've been in love with you for four years. And I know its silly and stupid, and I know you obviously don't like me in the same way, but I just had to tell you. And I don't even know why I cam here, because somehow I let my mom convince me that this was a good idea, but it obviously isn't because I'm not a redhead, and I have Falon. So I'm just going to go. You know its crazy, all the stupid things I've been doing since I've come to college."

"Love, please don't go! I don't want you to, this isn't ridiculous, I think this is the most endearing thing that you have ever done, and I've known you for almost ten years."

"Exactly. Endearing. Sisters are endearing. How could I ever think that we could ever be something more. I'm not sexy, or beautiful, I'm not some air head who wants to go out and get drunk every night. I'm just going to go now."

"Love no, that's not what I meant." Finn realized that the talking wasn't doing anything for his cause. Rory was skittish and he could tell that she was seconds from high tailing out of his room, and disappearing to Stars Hollow for a multi-day wallowing session. He was one of the three privileged males to ever have been present for a famous Gilmore Girl wallowing session.

Although it was easy to tell how close Rory and her mom were when they were having one of their ridiculous conversations together, it was during the really hard times that it was evident that the mother-daughter duo was so much more than that. They were two parts of the same whole, and although they could always make room in their lives for family and friends, at their core, they would always be together.

So Finn kissed her. He kissed her long and hard, and showed her just how important she was to him. And it was perfect. When they finally broke apart, once lack of oxygen became a problem, they were breathless, and Rory was blushing crimson

"Love, there's no need to be embarrassed. This has been a long time coming, hasn't it? And this feels right, at least to me it does. We'll make this work. We will make this work won't we?"

"Finn, can you do this? The be in a relationship, do this? You realize that I can't go out and party with you every night. And I have to worry about Falon all the time, and I just can't be the girl you casually you know with" No matter how often she lectured, and how freely the sexual innuendos flew between them, Rory was still embarrassed to seriously talk about sex. It was a taboo topic. Not only because most of her friends were very experienced men, but because she was so ignorant to it. She had only been with a guy wants, and she never even had an orgasm. It was years ago, and although the memory stuck out in her mind, she tried not to think about the awful disaster.

"Love, do you really think I don't know what I would be getting into, being in a relationship with you? I love you. And I know that we haven't ever dated, but I've felt like that for a long time, years. I don't want you in a relationship with someone who doesn't care about your needs, and I'm definitely not going to be the guy that messes everything up for you. Strange as it may be, I do like staying in, and I love spending time with Falon. She's my goddaughter, and now more than ever, I want to be here for everything."

"Finn, you know you're just about perfect, right?"

"It's because I'm exotic."

"Right you are. So I was thinking that although I am thrilled that we're going to give this a go and everything. I would really like some time to think through stuff. So I thought that this weekend, I would head to Stars Hollow."

"Sounds great for you, love. Though I'll miss you and Falon, terribly."

"Well that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. I know that even though my mom and I are close and everything, nothing is the same as it was years ago. So when I go home, Luke will be around and Lorella, and everything is changed from the Crap Shack of yore, but still. And so would you take Falon for the weekend? I don't want to impose, but as I'm assuming you won't be hooking up with any random girls, she shouldn't really cramp your style."

"Love, you know I love spending quality time with my god-daughter. Is it okay if I stay in the apartment though, because I'm not sure that my mates would appreciate having a toddler around all the time, and its easier to take care of her if I have everything she needs for every possible situation readily available."

"That sounds perfect, I'm sure Tristan won't mind."

Finn knew better. He had seen the way Tristan looked at his best friend—now his girlfriend, and he didn't like it. The whole way they were living together, it spoke of lots of troubles that he could predict occurring in their relationship. But, he didn't want to think about those things. Rory was finally his girl, and after this weekend, he was sure they would be figuring everything out together.

All he could do was hope. And being around Rory, all the hoping became much, much easier. And another really easy way to be hopeful, was to feel her luscious lips against his. He could do that whenever he wanted know, the freedom was amazing. So that's what he did. He leaned over and kissed everything away. His troubles, his worries, his mind, his heart, and of course, his breath. And that's the way it would be, always and forever.

_A/N: I just read over this story, and I realized that this is all there is to say. I like it how it is, and it represents my earliest endeavor at fanfiction. I don't want to change it at this point, because I'm at a very different place than I was back then. Thank you to all of you, who have been so wonderful as to review._

_For questions on what might happen in the future: I picture Finn beating Tristan up over some unsavory comments about Rory. I think they'll break up, but at some point, some how, they'll get together. I'm sorry, but that's the best I can give you  
_


End file.
